Les Racines du passé
by Ankhsu-Amon
Summary: La seconde guerre est terminée. Huit piliers veillent désormais à maintenir le libre arbitre des Hommes. L'Histoire résonne encore de la fureur des batailles qu'ont menées les dieux humains dans cette guerre contre les piliers de la création pour qui tout cela semblait n'avoir été qu'un jeu. Mais l'Histoire reflète t elle vraiment la vérité ?
1. Chapter 1

**E** lle avait tant couru pour fuir la colère des dieux, que ses pieds ne parvenaient plus à la porter. Lorsqu'elle s'effondra à bout de souffle, un flot de larmes inonda ses joues.

D'une voix mal assurée, elle jeta aux cieux son désespoir, et sa prière monta au firmament.

\- « Je t'en conjure, Déesse mère, par cette main qui dispense les fruits de la terre, par les rites fécondants des moissons, par le secret inviolable des cistes, par le chariot ailé des dragons qui te servent, par les sillons des campagnes siciliennes et le char ravisseur et la terre, gardienne avare, par la descente de Perséphone vers un ténébreux hymen, par le retour de ta fille, retrouvé dans la lumière, par tout ce que couvre d'un voile de silence le sanctuaire de l'attique Éleusis, viens en aide à l'âme pitoyable de Psyché ta suppliante. Souffre que je me cache parmi ces tas d'épis, ne fût-ce que quelques jours, juste assez pour laisser au courroux démonté de la puissante déesse le temps de s'adoucir, ou du moins à mes forces épuisées par un long labeur le répit nécessaire à un repos apaisant.[1] ».

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre contre l'ire qu'elle avait déclenchée, elle, une simple mortelle… Elle étouffa un nouveau sanglot d'une main tremblante et leva les yeux au ciel pour contempler la voute céleste. Elle était si vaste… aussi infinie que la puissance des dieux, aussi profond que son désespoir. Une brise légère se leva, caressant les épis de blés parmi lesquels elle avait trouvé refuge, et elle observa peu à peu le ciel se couvrir de nuages sombres. L'air humide la fit frissonner. Un orage se préparait…

Lorsque le premier éclair aveuglant déchira le ciel de part en part, Psyché se couvrit les yeux et se releva rapidement. _« C'en est fini »_ pensa-t-elle emplit d'effroi. La foudre annonçait toujours le courroux des dieux, bientôt ils la trouveraient. C'est ce que disaient les histoires que sa mère lui contait le soir pour s'endormir. Ils ne tarderaient plus...

Aussi, au moment même où la foudre frappa le sol, à seulement quelques pas de l'endroit où elle se tenait, elle demeura interdite, pétrifiée par le spectre de sa mort.

« _Je vais mourir_ … »

Cette pensée lui donna le vertige et elle eut envie de rire. Qu'avait-elle à perdre désormais.

« _Lachésis en a décidé ainsi… et bien_ _puisque je dois mourir, je me dois d'avoir la force de contempler son visage hideux_ ».

Alors elle rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait et écarta doucement les doigts qui lui cachaient la vue.

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau sombre se tenait devant elle. Psyché fronça les sourcils. Sa combinaison vert émeraude ne lui était pas inconnue, tant de nuits elle avait hanté les histoires de son enfance. Elle hésita un instant entre rire et larmes

\- « _Cela ne se peut…_ » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même incrédule.

Lorsque ses yeux clairs remontèrent jusqu'aux prunelles noires de l'étrangère qui la fixait, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle sentit son âme toute entière lui échappée pour être emportée dans un lieu où l'Eros l'enveloppait de toute la douceur que seule une mère pouvait poser sur son enfant.

\- « Tes larmes, tes prières m'émeuvent, et je voudrais te secourir. Hélas, mon enfant… le jeu de la vie est bien plus complexe que cela. » lui murmura doucement la femme.

Une déesse comprit Psyché. La déesse mère avait entendu sa prière. Elle était venue jusqu'à elle. Mais si elle était bien là, elle lui refusait tout secours.

\- « Alors je n'ai plus d'espoir… » laissa-t-elle échapper accablée de douleurs.

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

\- « Il y a toujours de l'espoir, Psyché » lui répondit la déesse avant de s'approcher lentement de la mortelle.

D'une main éthérée, elle lui caressa doucement la joue et une nouvelle vague de chaleur déferla dans son corps.

\- « Je n'en vois nul part… » reprit Psyché le corps secoué par un nouveau sanglot

En entendant ces mots, un sourire amer apparut sur le visage de Déméter. Comme ces mots faisaient écho à ses propres pensées.

Si les Hommes désormais étaient sous la protection des dieux humains aux pouvoirs incommensurables, depuis la seconde guerre, ces derniers n'avaient plus la liberté qu'ils avaient jadis. Les piliers y avaient veillé en faisant d'eux l'un des leurs.

 _« C'est vrai … ils n'en restent pas moins nos enfants, et nous ne sommes pas sans armes contre les autres piliers… ni sans allier »_ résonna la voix de Krysten dans sa tête.

Déméter ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et entrevit le sourire fugace de Riley. Elle sentit les doigts de sa fille adorée effleurer l'écorce d'un chêne à l'autre bout de la Terre et la vague de réconfort que lui envoya Capheus.

Ils avaient raison.

Mittrika acquiesça doucement la tête, avant de la tourner pour contempler les champs de blés qui s'entendaient à l'infini autour d'elles. Leur couleur or indiquait que les Hommes ne tarderaient plus à moissonner. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. L'automne arrivait et Perséphone ne tarderait plus à rejoindre son époux.

Une ancienne mélodie indienne envahit l'esprit des dieux et Déméter entonna à voix basse sa douce mélopée. Dionysos baissa la tête et ferma les yeux … il avait toujours aimé cette ode à l'amour. Une longue mèche de cheveux bleus électrique coula devant ses yeux et il sourit lorsqu'il sentit la main délicate d'Asmaa la replacer tendrement derrière son oreille.

Au fil des notes qu'égrenait Kala à travers la gorge de sa mère, le vent se fit plus doux et les océans plus calmes. Le temps lui-même sembla suspendre sa course comme si l'univers tout entier s'abandonnait à la mélancolie de cet amour. Et Psyché sécha ses larmes.

Lorsque la voix de la déesse mère se tut enfin et qu'elle entama son histoire, son timbre était nimbé de la tristesse qui jadis avait hanté les pas d'Artémis.

\- "Des Hommes racontent qu'il existait une île sur laquelle vivaient tous les sentiments et toutes les valeurs humaines : la Bonne humeur, la Tristesse, la Sagesse... ainsi que tous les autres, y compris l'Amour. Un jour, on annonça que l'île allait être submergée. Alors tous préparèrent leurs embarcations et s'enfuirent. Seul l'Amour resta, attendant jusqu'au dernier moment. Quand l'île fut sur le point de disparaître, l'Amour décida de demander de l'aide. La Richesse passa près de l'Amour dans un bateau luxueux et l'Amour lui dit : _"Richesse, peux-tu m'emmener ?" _"Je ne le peux pas car j'ai beaucoup d'or et d'argent dans mon bateau et il n'y a pas de place pour toi." Alors l'Amour décida de demander à l'Orgueil qui passait dans un magnifique bateau : _"Orgueil, je t'en prie, emmène-moi." _"Je ne peux pas t'emmener, Amour, tu pourrais détruire la perfection qui règne dans mon bateau." Ensuite l'Amour demanda à la tristesse qui passait par là : _"Tristesse, je t'en prie, emmène-moi." _"Oh Amour" répondit la Tristesse "je suis si triste que j'ai besoin de rester seule." Ensuite la Bonne humeur passa devant l'Amour, mais elle était si heureuse qu'elle n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait. Soudain une voix dit : _"Viens, Amour, je t'emmène avec moi." _C'était un vieillard qui l'avait appelé. L'Amour était si heureux et si rempli de joie, qu'il en oublia de lui demander son nom. Arrivés sur la terre ferme, le vieillard s'en alla. L'Amour se rendit compte combien il lui était redevable et demanda au Savoir : _"Savoir, peux-tu me dire qui est celui qui m'a aidé ?" _"C'est le Temps" répondit le Savoir".

\- « Le temps ?! » l'interrompit Psyché « Tu souhaites que j'en appelle à Cronos ?! Comment Cronos pourrait-il m'aider ? Ce dieu est cruel et sans pitié. Il est responsable de notre sort à tous, pauvres humains que nous sommes. Il ne mérite pas d'être un pilier ».

Wolfgang sentit son cœur se serrer, et la main réconfortante de Lito se posa sur son épaule un instant.

\- « C'est ce que disent beaucoup de légendes des Hommes en effet. » lui répondit Déméter en posant sur elle un regard compatissant.

Un oiseau prit son envol quelque part au loin en poussant un cri plaintif

\- « Sais-tu, ce qu'enseigne la sagesse dans cette histoire ? » demanda simplement la déesse le regard voilé d'une tristesse infinie.

\- « Non » répondit Psyché toujours sur la défensive

\- « Que seul le Temps est capable de comprendre combien l'Amour est important dans la Vie. »

Une larme roula lentement le long de la joue de la déesse à la peau sombre et elle tourna le dos à la jeune femme pour contempler de nouveau le lointain. Nomi leva les yeux vers Will et celui-ci baissa la tête.

\- « Mon enfant… » reprit la déesse, sans se retourner « Si nous, les dieux, veillons sur vous, les Hommes c'est parce que vous êtes invités à jouer à un des plus grands jeux qui soient : le jeu de la Vie. Alors je vous en prie jouez-le ! Jouez-le avec nous, car Cronos est un des piliers qui a accepté de payer un prix incommensurable pour vous offrir cette opportunité. »

* * *

[1] Apulée, Les métaphores, conte de Psyché (extrait)


	2. Chapter 2

**P** syché regarda la déesse mère qui se tenait à quelques mètres et fronça les sourcils avant d'éclater d'un rire aigu.

\- « Comment ai-je pu croire une seule seconde que vous, les dieux, pourriez m'aider ? » cracha-t-elle pleine de fiel

Mittrika se retourna

\- « Quelle idiote ferait appel à un dieu pour vous sauver d'un autre dieu ?! hein ?! personne ! Implorer Chronos et puis quoi encore ? » poursuivit-elle « autant implorer Lachésis d'achever l'œuvre de ses sœurs, mais je suppose que c'est bien plus amusant pour vous de me faire souffrir. La toute puissante Aphrodite doit se délecter de mon sort ! »

\- « De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Déméter en fronçant les sourcils, les sens de tous les dieux soudain en alerte.

\- « C'est à elle que je dois mon sort ! » hurla-t-elle plus fort « Elle souhaite ma mort pour avoir commis le crime le plus horrible qui soit à ses yeux : celui de vivre ! »

Les yeux de Mittrika s'écarquillèrent et les doigts de Krysten ripèrent sur la rose qu'elle tendait à son frère pour laisser perler une goutte de sang.

\- « Non… » murmura t elle

Une vague de tristesse la traversa et Riley l'enveloppa de réconfort.

\- « Cela ne se peut » affirma Nomi « Aphrodite est la gardienne de l'amour et une des protectrices des Hommes, jamais elle ne porterait atteinte à l'un de ses enfants pour cette raison ».

Psyché contempla la déesse mère quelques instants et secoua doucement la tête en ricanant

\- « Mesquins et cruels, voilà votre nature. » lâcha-t-elle enfin avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Mittrika s'avança pour la rattraper avant que la main ferme de son frère n'arrête son geste.

\- « Sa volonté est de poursuivre seule » énonça Will d'une voix calme.

\- « Mais elle n'y arrivera pas … » commença Mittrika

\- « En effet » énonça simplement Sun à travers leur connexion

\- « Voilà pourquoi nous devons découvrir qui se fait passer pour Krysten » compléta Nomi « Personne ne touche impunément à ceux que nous protégeons ».

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A** ppuyé contre un des piliers de l'Olympe, Lito soupira

\- « Il n'y a pourtant aucun doute dans son esprit. Aphrodite cherche à la punir »

\- « Ou tout du moins, une déesse qui cherche à se faire passer pour Krysten » corrigea Yulian.

Nomi acquiesça.

\- « Pour ce que ça change… » ironisa Sun « nous savons tous à quel point les humains font la différence entre les dieux. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne confondaient pas Eros et Cupidon » ironisa Sun

\- « Peut-être » reprit Yulian « mais nous n'avons pas la même fonction ».

\- « Nous ne pouvons pas leur en vouloir. Les cosmogonies sont extrêmement complexes.

Sun tiqua, mais se garda de répliquer

\- « Quoiqu'il en soit, la seule chose dont nous, nous soyons sûrs c'est que l'un d'entre eux se fait passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas. Il nous appartient de savoir qui. » résuma Lito

Will soupira avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le plateau qui occupait le coin de la pièce où ils s'étaient réunis.

Il avait beau y réfléchir, il parvenait à la même conclusion.

\- « Découvrir qui … » reprit Nomi « et surtout dans quel objectif »

\- « Je suis d'accord… » répondit Will sans se retourner « Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que c'est lié à ce plateau. Je l'observe depuis une éternité et je suis convaincu que quelque chose a changé. »

Lito tourna la tête vers le goban et l'observa à son tour

\- « C'est bien possible … Il était déjà au centre de nos problèmes et si nous avons gagné … enfin… » ironisa-t-il « si Némésis a gagné … nous ignorons toujours ce qu'elle a gagné. »

\- « Nous ignorons même si elle a gagné réellement » avança Caphéus « Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'elle a juste bloqué le jeu. Mais, compte tenu de la nature des piliers, je suppose qu'ils jouent pour obtenir plus de puissance. N'est-ce pas leur seul intérêt ? »

\- « Pas faux » concéda Will « mais il y a plus… ce n'est pas logique. A la fin de la partie, certains de ceux qui ont joué contre nous, nous ont fait des cadeaux bienveillants, comme s'ils étaient heureux de perdre … non ça ne tient pas. Pourquoi voulaient-ils tant gagner pour fêter avec allégresse leur défaite ? »

Nomi s'avança à son tour vers le plateau et fronça les sourcils.

\- « Et si gagner ou perdre cette partie, n'était pas le véritable enjeu ? Si Wolfgang et Kala n'étaient pas l'enjeu ? »

Yulian et Lito se tournèrent dans sa direction

\- « Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Yulian tous les sens aux aguets

\- « Rappelez-vous de ce que Némésis nous à édicter comme règle de base » commença Nomi « chaque coup est une parade semblable à celles que l'on observe chez les espèces vivantes qui combattent pour préserver leur espace vital dans le monde réel. »

Will hocha la tête et observa sa sœur faire les cent pas tous les rouages de son esprit en ébullition

\- « Wolfgang et Kala ne seraient alors que des pions … ou peut-être des pièces maîtresses qui ouvriraient sur la conquête du territoire d'un autre pilier »

\- « Eh bien, puisque Némésis les a mis à l'abri… je suppose qu'il s'agit du sien » suggéra Lito

Nomi leva les yeux vers Will et celui-ci ferma les yeux en laissant la crainte de sa sœur glisser à travers ses lèvres

\- « Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? »


	3. Chapter 3

**K** ala sourit et replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son oreille en plissant les yeux.

Derrière les collines, les derniers rayons du soleil perçaient à l'horizon

« _Encore un peu de temps mon amour_ » pensa t elle

Une légère brise froide vint l'envelopper et elle ferma les yeux pour en savourer la morsure.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle sursauta.

Cronos se tenait devant elle et la contemplait de ses prunelles sans âge.

Elle avala sa salive et redressa les épaules. Elle n'avait jamais su expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait devant ce pilier. Une partie d'elle le haïssait de toutes ses forces mais, une autre partie d'elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse en expliquer les raisons, était attirée par lui. Elle le contempla un instant et inspira.

« _Son Eros …_ » pensa-t-elle.

\- « Nous sommes proches. A lui l'éternité de la mort et à moi l'infini du temps » énonça-t-il en écho à ses questions

Kala tiqua. Sa faculté à la lire était déconcertante.

Cronos sourit et pencha la tête une mèche de cheveux argentés glissa camouflant une partie de son visage et une pensée fugace traversa l'esprit de la déesse

« _D'ombres et de lumière_ » pensa t elle

\- « Que voulez-vous ? » questionna t elle

\- « Discuter »

Kala leva un sourcil et les dieux tressaillirent

\- « Pourquoi avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau en secouant la tête

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du pilier

\- « Ton époux n'apprécie pas nos discussions »

\- « Les dernières dont il se souvient ne visaient pas à son bien être si je me rappelle » ironisa Kala

Cronos baissa la tête et son sourire s'effaça

\- « Crois-tu ? » répondit-il énigmatique « Pourquoi avoir toujours accepté de me parler dans ce cas ? » l'interrogea t il

Kala ouvrit la bouche un instant avant de se taire et un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Cronos

\- « Je suis content de savoir que vous allez bien » lâcha-t-il simplement

\- « Vous êtes venus me donner la réponse à ma question ? » demanda la jeune femme

Les prunelles lilas du Temps se voilèrent

\- « Vous êtes prêt à m'expliquer pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous nous avez fait tant de mal ? »

Cronos leva les yeux vers la voute céleste et le vent balaya sa mèche argentée

\- « Je vous l'ai déjà dit. A toi comme à Hadès. Parce qu'on ne fait jamais tant de folies que quand on aime. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **L** es rideaux de lins blancs frémirent à peine lorsque l'ombre se matérialisa dans la pièce sombre et un pétale tomba sur le sol au moment même où sa main effleura la tapisserie

Une légère brise souleva ses cheveux de jais et un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage de l'inconnu.

Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis une éternité.

Avec une admiration à peine voilée il contempla l'œuvre. Elle était d'une beauté et d'une finesse à couper le souffle.

Lentement il avança la main et ses doigts effleurèrent les fils d'or qui la composait. Il sursauta au contact de l'Eros qui en émanait et recula en les voyant prendre vie à son contact.

« _Je ne peux pas reculer maintenant_ » pensa-t-il un instant

Il se força à inspirer profondément pour se calmer et il reposa ses longs doigts sur les fils en se laissant envahir par leur Eros. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa happer par la vision qui envahissait son esprit

 ** _R_** _ien…_

 _Au commencement, il n'y avait rien._

 _Rien pour troubler l'obscurité et le silence._

 _Seul Néant demeurait. Il était la force première, l'énergie primordiale, neutre et immobile._

 _Mais il n'en était rien car Néant rêvait… il rêvait de devenir quelque chose…_

\- _« Qui suis-je ?... Qui suis-je… ? » répéta-t-il en écho à la question qui le hantait sans cesse._

 _Il marqua une pause et fouilla sa conscience à la recherche de l'agitation qui envahissait de nouveau son esprit. Quelque chose d'étrange et d'inconnu altérait son repos..._

 _Il scruta attentivement son être, et commença à énoncer ses qualités pour lui même_

 _« Je suis pur, simplement égal à moi-même … je suis le vide parfait, l'absence de détermination et de contenu »_

\- _« Dans ce cas, tu ne peux Etre …car ce que tu décris est la négation radicale de la totalité de l'existant_ _» répondit la voix en écho_

 _Il frémit._

 _Ainsi donc, il n'était plus seul. Lui, l'Essence qui couvrait les ténèbres flottant aux dessus des abîmes._

 _Il n'était plus Unique._

\- _« L'as-tu seulement jamais été ? » résonna la voix en écho à son constat._

 _Néant sursauta_

\- _« Qui es-tu ? » interrogea t il_

 _Un léger tremblement troubla son existence, le parcourant de part en part, rampant le long de son échine, avant d'envahir inexorablement son existence et dévorer avec voracité son essence, à mesure que la voix résonnait en lui._

\- _« Je suis ton désir. Contemple et vois-le, enfin prendre forme. »_

 _Une douleur sans nom déchira alors de toutes parts les entrailles de Néant et il poussa un cri perçant qui se répercuta dans ses ténèbres abyssales_

 _Lorsqu'enfin cette agonie cessa, de son être infini émergea une perle d'un blanc irisé porteuse de tous les potentiels et de tous les espoirs et l'Indifférenciation la contempla._

 _Délicatement, il l'effleura et elle commença à se fendiller pour laisser percer des traits de lumière aveuglants._

 _Néant caressa l'essence qui s'en échappait et recula. Cette essence était différente de la sienne._

\- _« Qui es-tu ? » interrogea-t-il de nouveau_

\- _« Je suis ton reflet. Né de toi, j'y demeurerai confondu à jamais » répondit une voix_

\- _« Pourquoi ne puis-je te contempler ? »_

\- _« Parce qu'à ton image, Père, je suis indéfinissable et omniprésent… Je suis tout puissant. »_

\- _« Pourtant tu n'es pas moi … Qui es-tu ? »_

\- _« Je suis Cronos, le temps qui construit le temps qui détruit. Je suis l'infini, l'irréversibilité et l'absolu. »_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux un goût ferrique emplissait sa bouche. Il essuya l'éros qui suintait à la commissure de ses lèvres et observa le bout de ses doigts encore douloureux du contact prolongé avec l'Eros

\- « Jamais vous ne renoncerez hein… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même « qu'est-ce que vous manigancez cette fois ? » questionna-t-il en secouant la tête avant de se volatiliser.


	4. Chapter 4

**P** syché s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur et redressa les épaules. Puis, elle prit une profonde inspiration et avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte du palais. Puisque les dieux ne lui viendraient pas en aide, elle avait décidé d'affronter son destin.

Les gardes la saluèrent avant de s'écarter rapidement pour la laisser passer. Elle les salua en retour d'un signe rigide de la tête et poursuivit sa route. Un léger frisson lui parcourut la nuque et elle se retint à grande peine de se retourner. A quoi cela aurait-il servi de toute façon ? Elle aurait trouvé dans le regard de ces hommes, comme dans celui des servantes qu'elle croisait et qui la saluait avec respect, la même fascination qu'elle y avait toujours trouvée depuis son enfance.

Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle pressa le pas. C'était cette admiration sans bornes, celle que l'on ne voue qu'à une déesse qui l'avait conduite à son sort.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son boudoir et la referma doucement derrière elle avant de s'y adosser. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres pour résister à la brûlure des larmes sur ses joues.

\- « Ma chérie… »

Une voix faible s'éleva devant elle et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Sa mère se tenait là, le regard hagard

Psyché la fixa impassible.

\- « Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter maman » répondit-elle simplement

\- « Je sais… je sais » reprit sa mère d'une voix éteinte « je suis juste venue te dire que nous ne laisserons jamais cela arriver … ton père est retourné voir la Pythie… il trouvera un autre moyen et… »

Psyché la coupa d'un geste de la main

\- « Ah oui ? et lequel hein, maman ? Tu crois encore qu'il est possible de réparer toutes les erreurs que vous avez commises depuis le jour de ma naissance ?»

Sa mère détourna la tête et ravala un sanglot

\- « Nous n'avons jamais voulu cela… » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étranglée

\- « Je vous avais dit que laisser toutes ces gens venir ici avec leurs présents était une terrible erreur, combien de fois ai-je tenté de vous convaincre que leurs discours étaient dangereux ? Je vous avais dit que la vengeance des dieux serait terrible. Qu'avez-vous retenu de vos propres leçons ?! hein maman ? C'est là qu'il fallait se rappeler… c'est là qu'il le fallait … les dieux ne pardonnent jamais… »

Psyché s'interrompit quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance puis conclut d'une voix monocorde

\- « Mais vous avez refusé de m'écouter »

Sa mère baissa la tête en la secouant lentement

\- « Je sais … je sais …mais… »

\- « Mais quoi maman ?! » hurla cette fois la jeune femme « je ne suis pas une déesse ! je n'ai jamais souhaité avoir les attentions qui leur sont dues et vois aujourd'hui le prix à payer »

Sa mère éclata en sanglots.

\- « Psyché… »

\- « Vas t en ! » lâcha la jeune femme en lui pointant la porte du doigt

Sa mère la fixa avec un regard désespéré et acquiesça doucement avant de quitter la pièce.

Psyché inspira et balaya la pièce du regard, et un sanglot lui échappa.

Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, son boudoir avait toujours été un lieu de rires et de joie. Le souvenir des jeux qu'elle avait partagés avec ses deux sœurs aînées lui revint en mémoire et un goût de fiel lui emplit la bouche.

 _« Des rires et des jeux … oui… et des louanges sans bornes pour ta beauté… »_ Se rappela t elle

Elle essuya les nouvelles larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et avança vers son lit. Les étoffes de soies pastels et les coussins assortis paraient la pièce d'une douceur angélique qui invitait au repos. Psyché s'y allongea et fixa le vide.

Elle ferma les yeux en portant la main à son cou pour caresser le pendentif en forme de croix ansé qui l'ornait et éclata en sanglots.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **L** a toute puissante Turan[1] se détourna du miroir et contempla l'objet qui était posé à ses côtés.

\- « Tu as été parfaite » résonna une voix dans sa tête

La déesse soupira.

\- « Vous savez qu'elle ne mérite pas ce que vous lui imposez. »

\- « Et… je suppose que cela devrait m'affecter ? » lui demanda la voix

\- « Psyché n'est pas une déesse et elle a toujours refusé d'être considérée comme telle, vous le savez. Je vous en prie … ce n'est qu'une enfant une enfant qui mérite un autre avenir. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen… »

La voix ricana

\- « Allons, tu le sais tout comme moi. Les succès ou les échecs des Hommes ne sont que les jouets du désir des piliers. »

\- « Ce que vous désirez ne la concerne pas ! » implora la jeune déesse

\- « C'est là que tu te trompes. » reprit la voix « Mais de toute façon, cela ne te concerne pas. Tu devrais plutôt te rappeler ce que te coûte la désobéissance à leurs désirs. »

Turan baissa la tête et expira

\- « Bien… » reprit la voix « Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Turan ravala un sanglot et se leva en prenant une grande inspiration.

L'heure avait sonné pour elle de faire connaître par la voix de la Pythie la sentence.

* * *

[1] Déesse étrusque de la beauté, de l'amour, de la fécondité et de la santé


	5. Chapter 5

**W** olfgang avança la main et dessina du bout des doigts l'étrange symbole.

\- « Ce symbole te fascine toujours autant n'est-ce pas ?»

Wolfgang sourit

\- « C'est vrai » répondit il « tu ne m'as d'ailleurs jamais expliqué pourquoi ce symbole de Vie n'est gravé que sur les portes de ton royaume. »

Le dieu à tête de Chacal s'approcha à son tour et observa de nouveau le symbole d'un air rêveur tout en laissant sa main flattée une des têtes de Cerbère.

\- « Qu'y a-t-il derrière ces portes, Anubis ? » demanda de nouveau le dieu de la mort

\- « Je l'ignore… Si les Hommes célèbrent encore aujourd'hui les nombreux attributs[1] que m'ont accordé les piliers et si ces derniers m'ont donné le commandement de cette partie de ton royaume ; j'ai malgré tout eu l'interdiction de franchir ces portes là ; tout comme toi, mon ami»

Wolfgang tiqua

\- « Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ? J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de me rendre dans les palais des autres piliers, mais les rares fois où j'y ai eu accès, j'ai eu le temps de l'apercevoir chez chacun d'entre eux. Alors pourquoi en ce qui nous concerne nous, le huitième pilier, il n'est présent qu'ici ? »

Anubis haussa les épaules

\- « Il n'avait peut-être plus l'envie de décorer leurs murs avec des Ankh. Pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec ce genre de questions ? »

Un sourire fugace passa sur les lèvres d'Hadès

\- « Sérieusement… Pour les Hommes, tu es le gardien du pavillon divin, celui qui occupe l'espace entre la vie et la mort. S'ils l'ont mis ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison. »

Anubis s'apprêta à lui répondre, mais Wolfgang leva la main et poursuivit sa démonstration.

\- « Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Ce que les Hommes croient n'est jamais aussi simple ici. Mais même … Si ce symbole est ici sous ta garde, et que tu gardes l'entre deux c'est qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ces portes. Quelque chose qui ouvre sur autre chose. »

\- « Hum… Tout ce que je garde là maintenant, c'est toi. Allons-nous-en. » répondit Anubis en se détournant

\- « Je n'ai jamais aimé les secrets tu sais. Et encore moins depuis Cronos »

Anubis tourna la tête vers le dieu de la mort et ses pupilles se dilatèrent

\- « Oh non ! tu n'y penses pas ! » hoqueta le dieu à tête de chacal

\- « La mort est mon royaume. Et je n'ai jamais aimé suivre les règles » énonça simplement le jeune homme en posant la main sur le battant de la porte.

Au moment, où sa peau entra en contact avec le bois précieux, une violente décharge d'Eros embrasa son être et il recula précipitamment en poussant un cri.

\- « Wolfgang !» cria le dieu canin en essuyant l'éros qui perlait à la commissure des lèvres du dieu de la mort « tu as senti ou vu ce qui t'a fait ça ? » questionna Anubis tous les sens aux aguets

Wolfgang secoua négativement la tête.

\- « Juste … une image fugace… »

\- « De quoi ? » demanda le dieu égyptien

\- « … je ne sais pas trop … c'était flou… »

Anubis leva la tête vers le portail et ses pupilles sombres se dilatèrent. Cerbère, tout crocs dehors, vint se placer devant son maître.

\- « Flou ? hum… je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Viens … Allons-nous en. » lâcha Anubis en le soulevant pour l'entraîner loin de son royaume « tu as beau être un pilier maintenant, je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre. Je te l'ai déjà dit Wolfgang, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Restez éloignés des autres piliers et de leurs complots. »

Le jeune homme hocha distraitement la tête et se laissa traîner par le dieu à tête de chacal. Il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers le symbole et grimaça avant de porter la main à sa tempe pour tenter de soulager la migraine qui y pulsait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **N** émésis accompagna Krysten dans sa chute en la retenant à grande peine.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » lui demanda t elle

La jeune femme s'adossa péniblement au mur en essuyant l'éros qui suintait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Nomi paru à ses côtés.

\- « Krysten ! tout va bien ? »

\- « Je l'ignore… » répondit la déesse de l'amour en secouant la tête. « Tout allait bien et soudain… j'ai senti comme une décharge… »

\- « Une décharge ? »

\- « Oui mais ce n'était pas moi qui la recevait… c'est … »

Athéna fouilla un instant dans son esprit pour ressentir l'ensemble de ses frères.

\- « Wolfgang… »

Kayla fronça les sourcils, attentive

\- « Il va bien ? » demanda l'enfant

\- « Ça ira ... » lui répondit Nomi « Asmaa et Mittrika viennent d'arriver auprès de lui. »

Les jambes de Krysten flanchèrent un peu plus

\- « Toi en revanche … »

L'enfant et la jeune déesse examinèrent rapidement Aphrodite avant qu'Athéna ne reprit la parole

\- « Je la ramène chez nous »

Némésis acquiesça de la tête et Nomi se volatilisa, sa sœur entre les bras.

L'enfant resta immobile un instant en fixant le vide puis, elle se dirigea vers sa peluche en suçant son index.

Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Elle se penchait pour la ramasser lorsqu'elle se figea.

Lentement, elle se releva et pencha la tête sur le côté pour observer le goban qui flottait en apesanteur un peu plus loin.

Tout semblait identique à la dernière fois où elle l'avait contemplé.

Pourquoi alors avait-elle la sensation que quelque chose avait bougée ?

* * *

[1] Anubis est doté de nombreux attributs : _khenty imentiou_ (celui qui est à la tête des morts) ; _khenty ta djeser_ (« Celui qui est à la tête du pays sacré »), _tepy djouef_ (« Celui qui est sur sa montagne »), _Khenty seh netjer_ (« Celui qui préside au pavillon divin »), _Khenty imentyou_ (« Celui qui est à la tête des Occidentaux - les morts ») et _imy-out_ (« Celui qui préside à la salle d'embaumement »).


	6. Chapter 6

**A** phrodite s'allongea sur les coussins en faisant la grimace.

\- « Tu as encore mal ? » lui demanda Nomi

\- « Hum... »

Athéna plissa les yeux.

\- « Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que Wolfie nous fait une migraine. Il en a toujours été coutumier, alors pourquoi tu réagis aussi fort … »

\- « Je sais » répondit Aphrodite plaintivement « …Mais là c'est différent… »

\- « Je ne comprends pas » commenta Nomi

\- « C'est la décharge … » commença la déesse

\- « De quoi parles tu ? » questionna Nomi en levant un sourcil

\- « … Dis-moi au moins que tu as vu la femme alors ? » murmura Aphrodite en grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur

Athéna se figea

\- « Quelle femme ? »

Aux Enfers, affalé sur son trône, Wolfgang tourna la tête vers ses sœurs, elles aussi figées.

\- « C'était flou… il y avait cette lumière aveuglante qui irradiait tout ce qu'il y avait autour… et une femme… ».

\- « C'est peut-être un effet de halo… dans les migraines, c'est fréquent … » avança Nomi pour lutter contre les angoisses qui commençaient à poindre.

\- « Non. » intervint Wolfgang dans leur tête « Cette femme avait la peau sombre et de longs cheveux noirs tressés et elle tenait entre ses mains un œuf d'un blanc irisé d'où s'échappait la lumière »

Krysten hocha la tête et le visage d'Athéna devint livide

\- « Tu as perçu autre chose ? » l'interrogea Sun

La déesse secoua négativement la tête

\- « … Son Eros … C'est celui d'un pilier … » murmura Wolfgang

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A** l'autre bout de l'Olympe, debout face au goban, Chaos avala sa salive.


	7. Chapter 7

**L** e père de Psyché marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le temple sacré et poussa un soupir. Il avait beau posséder une des plus grandes fortunes de ce monde, il savait que cela ne suffirait pas à diminuer la colère des dieux.

Malgré cela, il avait pris la précaution d'amener des présents d'une valeur inestimable pour le clergé, gardien du temple de la Pythie. Peut-être, espérait-il, cela lui permettrait de parler aux dieux par l'intermédiaire de la Pythie afin d'obtenir une voie d'apaisement.

De jeunes novices se précipitèrent à sa rencontre et il leur indiqua où se trouvaient les véhicules contenant les présents destinés à honorer l'oracle et ses serviteurs.

\- « Votre majesté » lança une voix à ses côtés.

Le roi eut un léger sursaut.

\- « Veuillez me pardonner si je vous ai effrayé » reprit le novice à ses côtés

\- « Ce n'est rien… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées » lui répondit le roi après avoir repris contenance.

\- « Nous sommes honorés de votre visite. »

Le roi tourna la tête pour observer le novice qui se tenait devant lui. Le jeune homme brun touchait à peine la vingtaine. Son crâne était rasé et les tatouages qui rappelaient son appartenance couraient le long de sa gorge. Sa longue tunique de lin jaune paille était d'assez bonne facture même si elle n'égalait en rien les apparats des grands prêtres.

\- « …Nous avons fait préparer une chambre à votre attention afin que vous puissiez vous reposer. » reprit le jeune homme « Ordre a également été donné de préparer une collation pour vous et votre suite et… »

\- « Je souhaite m'entretenir immédiatement avec la Pythie » le coupa le roi en levant la main.

Le novice blêmit

\- « Votre majesté, la coutume exige que… »

\- « Vous ai-je donné l'impression que j'étais un homme de coutumes ? »

Le novice recula de quelques pas, décontenancé.

\- « Votre majesté » coupa une voix forte depuis le haut des marches

Le roi leva le regard vers le grand prêtre qui se tenait au sommet de l'escalier

\- « Je viens à l'instant d'être prévenu de votre arrivée. J'ai tenu à venir, en personne, vous accueillir... » poursuivit le grand prêtre en descendant les marches avec lenteur.

Parvenu à sa hauteur, il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre

\- « Je vous prie d'excuser les manières de notre novice. Habituellement, le protocole exigerait de vous une nuit de repos avant de vous présenter devant la Pythie, toutefois… nous avons tenu compte de la missive que vous nous avez fait parvenir, en même temps que vos premiers présents, qui stipulait que vous souhaitiez la voir immédiatement… »

Un sourire fugace passa sur le visage du monarque

« _Les dieux sont peut-être sourds au langage de l'argent, mais d'où qu'ils soient, ils peuvent être rassurés, leurs représentants sur Terre, eux, ne le sont pas_ »

\- « C'est mon désir, mon effet » répondit le roi « j'ai également précisé qu'il s'agissait d'un entretien privé. »

Le grand prêtre s'arrêta et fixa le roi quelques secondes avant de reprendre avec un sourire condescendant.

\- « Votre majesté… Hormis les prêtres, nul ne s'adresse directement à la Pythie. Nous ne pouvons donc accéder à votre désir. Toutefois, nous avons d'ores et déjà fait préparer la cérémonie de l'oracle. Elle débutera tout de suite après les ablutions rituelles. Par ailleurs, le triumvirat vous fait savoir qu'il sera le seul intermédiaire présent lors de cette cérémonie. »

Le monarque acquiesça d'un signe rigide de la tête et grand prêtre se tourna vers le novice afin de lui donner ses directives puis, il invita le roi à le suivre.

Les jardins du temple étaient d'une rare beauté.

Des essences d'arbres exotiques formaient des voutes accueillantes entrecoupées par des fontaines qui offraient des oasis rafraichissantes.

A leur pied s'étendaient d'immenses parterres de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes. Des senteurs enivrantes vous emportaient à chaque pas et des bancs offraient aux pèlerins qui avaient rendus visite à la Pythie des bras réconfortants pour se réjouir ou pour pleurer.

Le monarque d'habitude enchanté par ce tableau, suivit le grand prêtre à travers les allers, le visage fermé, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce dernier chanter les louanges des présents qu'il avait fait apporter en l'honneur de la Pythie.

Dans sa tête tourbillonnaient les images de sa fille.

« _Psyché… mon enfant… s'il existe un autre moyen… je le trouverai …_ »

\- « Votre majesté ? » la voix du grand prêtre interrompit le fil de ses pensées « nous y sommes. Je vous laisse vous déchausser, et faire vos ablutions, je vous retrouve dans quelques instants pour la préparation de la cérémonie. »

Le roi, hocha la tête.

\- « … Puisse la Pythie vous apporter des dieux les réponses que vous attendez »


	8. Chapter 8

**W** olfgang était encore allongé sur son lit, les yeux mis clos, lorsqu'il sentit le parfum entêtant des iris bleues du japon. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que le bruissement d'un ruisseau dans son lit emplissait ses oreilles.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et plongea son regard azur dans ses prunelles sombres.

\- « … Loin de toi, mes instants se comptent en absence et je ne cesse d'osciller entre souvenirs et espérances… est-ce un rêve ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque

Kala lui rendit son sourire.

\- « … alors c'est un très beau rêve » répondit-elle d'une voix douce

Lentement, elle se pencha vers lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres pulpeuses sur les siennes.

Il frémit au contact de la chaleur de son Eros, et il laissa ses doigts courir sur sa peau pour caresser sa joue avant de les glisser dans ses longs cheveux sombres. Elle soupira et sourit au contact de son Eros.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et il sentit le lierre qu'elle avait dessiné sur sa peau s'animer à mesure que son désir pour elle s'éveillait.

\- « … dors … » lui murmura-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envelopper par la chaleur de leur connexion et elle le regarda un long moment, savourant avec lui cette unité. Tout autour d'eux, le monde s'apaisa et un voile de silence les enveloppa. Lorsque son souffle se fit régulier, Kala se leva, et Capheus sourit en fermant les yeux.

Lorsque le soleil toucha la ligne d'horizon, Wolfgang entre ouvrit les paupières et tourna son regard vers Kala. Elle était debout dans la pénombre et regardait le ruisseau qui coulait en contrebas de la forêt où elle se tenait, les bras croisés devant elle. Sa longue robe écarlate rehaussait la couleur de sa peau et rappelait que l'automne tirait à sa fin.

Ses cheveux soyeux ramenés sur le côté laissaient apparaître les runes argentées qu'il avait dessinées lors de leur première nuit d'amour.

Le souvenir de ses baisers lui rappela leur amour et Kala frissonna lorsque les runes sur sa peau s'animèrent. Bientôt l'hiver serait là, et Wolfgang pourrait alors quitter son royaume pour venir à sa rencontre.

Une brise fraîche caressa sa peau et souleva ses longues boucles brunes et un nouveau frisson la parcourut.

Wolfgang fronça les sourcils.

Silencieusement, il bascula les jambes sur le côté du lit pour se relever et vint la rejoindre.

\- « Je sais à quoi tu penses … » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en mêlant ses doigts aux siens

\- « … sa douleur est nôtre… tout comme l'est la tienne. Pourquoi nous la refuser ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement en levant sur lui ses prunelles noires

Wolfgang soupira en fermant les yeux et se détourna.

\- « Tu sais pourquoi. »

\- « Les piliers t'effraient encore »

\- « Ils sont encore capables de tout. » cracha t il

\- « Peut-être, mais nous sommes un pilier » répondit Mittrika dans un souffle à travers les lèvres de Kala

\- « Un pilier qui ignore encore beaucoup trop de choses. »

Kala soupira et se tourna pour lui faire face

\- « Nomi tente de trouver une explication … »

\- « Mais elle ne parvient à rien. Une partie de nous est aveugle à nos visions et personne ne sait comment soulager Krysten… »

Poséidon frémit et l'eau du ruisseau en contrebas accéléra un peu sa course.

\- « …tu n'es pas fautif, Wolfgang… » murmura Kala

\- « Tu en es sûre ? Depuis que j'ai voulu ouvrir cette porte… chaque fois que je baisse ma garde, des visions m'assaillent et Krysten… » il secoua la tête quelques secondes « … Nous avons déjà tellement payé … Si ce qui arrivait à Krysten était une nouvelle façon de s'attaquer à moi, à nous… Kala … si j'avais commis un geste qu'ils attendaient et qu'ils s'en prenaient de nouveau à toi… »

La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui posa délicatement l'index sur les lèvres.

\- « …Alors nous nous battrons… » répondit elle simplement, sa voix en écho à celle de tous les autres dieux


	9. Chapter 9

**D** ebout devant le goban, Chaos serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges

\- « Bon sang … » jura-t-il entre ses dents

Il observait le jeu qui se déroulait depuis si longtemps, qu'il avait perdu le compte des heures. Et, chaque fois, il parvenait à la même conclusion : Rien ne semblait avoir varié depuis la partie qu'avait jouée Némésis et les Moires.

Alors pourquoi avait-il cette inquiétude sourde ?

Il se détourna avec colère du goban pour se diriger vers son trône.

A l'instar des 6 autres piliers, Chaos n'était pas sans ignorer que chacun des éléments qui composait le tableau avait une signification. Et, si la vue qu'offrait la partie était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, la symbolique et la place de chaque élément allait bien au-delà d'un simple souhait esthétique.

Il inspira une nouvelle fois et saisit la coupe de nectar qu'il avait abandonnée plus tôt avant de s'asseoir sur son trône.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui avait bougé.

Il bloqua sa respiration quelques secondes pour calmer les battements de son cœur, et recommença à étudier la géographie du jeu depuis son siège.

De l'endroit d'où il se tenait, Chaos percevait l'intégralité de la sphère brumeuse qui entourait le plateau, mais il ne s'attarda pas à l'étudier.

Contrairement aux dieux humains, il savait que cette brume représentait le territoire de Néant, la force Neutre, indéfinissable et illimitée. Aussi, toute représentation du territoire de ce pilier de tous les possibles ne pouvait posséder ni début, ni fin.

\- « Si quelque chose a changé cela ne peut concerner que le qipan en lui-même » analysa-t-il à haute voix

Il s'avança au bord de son siège et fronça les sourcils pour mieux percevoir les lignes du qipan[1]

Le plateau au-dessus duquel se jouait la partie était constitué d'une immense structure rectangulaire de 4,24 m de large sur 4,54 m de long qui laissait apparaître trois niveaux superposés.

Le premier niveau, en _unobtainuim_ [2] d'un blanc immaculé, représentait le territoire de Gaïa, la déesse primordiale à l'origine de tous les concrets.

Le second niveau, représentait le territoire d'Eros.

Traversant le cœur du territoire de Gaïa, il était symbolisé par une sphère, d'environ 1,75m de rayon d'un blanc immaculé dans sa partie supérieure, et d'un noir capable d'absorber toute la lumière de la vie, dans sa partie inférieure.

De l'union de ces deux piliers jaillissait l'énergie créatrice. C'est cette énergie qui donnait naissance au troisième niveau.

Ce dernier était composé de longues lignes sombres qui s'entrecroisaient pour former un damier comportant 19 x 19 lignes[3] chacune des cases mesurant 22 cm de large sur 23 cm de long.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, Chaos se rappela les raisons de ce choix et un sourire mélancolique apparut sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et se força à se focaliser de nouveau sur l'étude du plateau.

\- « Ce n'est pas le plateau non plus » murmura-t-il pour lui-même une fois encore « chaque élément est à sa place … »

Poursuivant son inspection, il laissa son regard courir le long des lignes sombres du damier. Ces dernières dépassaient les limites du premier niveau pour s'enfoncer à chacune de leurs extrémités au cœur de pierres noires.

Ces pierres symbolisaient son territoire, celui du Chaos de la force destructrice et de la force créatrice.

De nouveau, Chaos se laissa envahir par le souvenir de la manière dont il avait fait germer dans l'esprit d'Arès, le dernier ingrédient permettant à Héphaïstos d'obtenir l'alliage du soril[4] d'Hadès et il ne put réprimer un sourire.

Le jeune dieu s'était-il seulement douté alors que c'était une partie du Chaos primordial qu'il intégrait au katana de son frère ?

« _Bien sûr que non…_ » résonna la voix de Jonas dans sa tête « _pas plus qu'ils ne comprennent les lignes de forces du jeu … ou l'enjeu …_ »

\- « Pour l'instant, mon frère… pour l'instant » murmura-t-il doucement « mais combien de temps encore pourrons nous courir le risque qu'ils ne le découvrent ? »

Gaïa frémit et Chaos quitta son siège pour se rapprocher du plateau en penchant la tête sur le côté

\- « Ce n'est pas plus la disposition des pierres… j'en suis certain » énonça-t-il en observant trois pierres noires courbées en coin. Quiconque tenterait de déclencher un ko favorable à partir d'ici opterait directement pour un suicide … Que reste-t-il alors ?» interrogea-t-il à haute voix

Il suivit du regard la nouvelle ligne de force qui partait en diagonale depuis le coin d'où il se tenait jusqu'à son terme et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Quoi qu'il fasse, d'où qu'il parte, chaque fois qu'il étudiait les possibilités qui s'offraient au joueur, il se retrouvait toujours à suivre la ligne de force au terme de laquelle se tenaient deux cercles parfait, intriqués l'un dans l'autre composés de 15 pierres blanches mouchetées de noir, et dont le centre était occupé par la pierre noire mouchetée de blanc qu'il avait juré de protéger à n'importe quel prix.

* * *

[1] Autre nom du plateau ou goban

[2] Ce néologisme est la traduction de l'anglais _unobtainium_ utilisé en science-fiction pour désigner un métal ou un alliage dont les propriétés sont si exceptionnelles qu'il semble ne pas pouvoir exister. La légende veut que ce terme soit né dans les années 1950 chez les ingénieurs de l'aérospatiale pour désigner un matériau idéal pour de futures machines mais hélas inexistant. Plus tard, semble-t-il, les ingénieurs de Lockheed l'ont repris à leur compte quand ils travaillaient sur le tout nouvel alliage à base de titane destiné à l'avion supersonique SR-71 Blackbird. Capable d'atteindre Mach 3, l'appareil devait supporter des températures très élevées (jusqu'à 500 °C), ainsi que des contraintes mécaniques fortes.

[3] Selon certains chercheurs, le go se serait d'abord joué sur un support de 8 × 8 _cases_ , soit 9 × 9 _lignes_. Il aurait ensuite évolué vers une taille de 17 × 17 lignes (qui serait la fusion de 4 grilles 9 × 9) et enfin vers la taille de 19 × 19.

[4] Nom de la lame du katana (sabre japonais)


	10. Chapter 10

**L** e père de Psyché posa la serviette avec laquelle il avait séché l'eau de ses ablutions, et se déchaussa, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de pénétrer dans l'antichambre de l'adyton[1].

La pièce dépourvue de fenêtres sur l'extérieur, était exclusivement éclairée par des braseros qui projetaient sur les murs rougeoyants les ombres déformées des pénitents.

Un léger tremblement parcourut ses doigts et il serra le poing.

La partie la plus pragmatique de son esprit n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à croire aux pouvoirs divinatoires de cette femme. Il avait toujours défendu mordicus que la définition même de « vie irréprochable et d'une âme vierge de tout » pour définir leur prêtresse ne pouvait constituer un critère fiable, compte tenu du fait que ceux qui en établissaient les contours n'étaient que des hommes avides de pouvoir, bien qu'officiant en qualité de prêtres. N'avait-il pas réussi à obtenir une deuxième consultation grâce au pouvoir de l'argent alors même que cela était impossible ?

Il salua de la tête les prêtres et gagna le tabouret indiqué par l'un des trois grands officiants du triumvirat pour s'y asseoir

Il soupira.

Menteur qu'il était, pensa-t-il… cela n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Il existait un précédent… La bataille de Salamine[2]. Et c'est ce précédent qui ouvrait dans son esprit les portes de l'angoisse. Car, aussi grande que soit sa fortune, le destin de sa fille, il le savait, ne pouvait rivaliser avec la grandeur de celui qui s'était joué lors de cette guerre. Or, même pour ce cas, obtenir ce second oracle avait été rude. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi avaient-ils accepté aussi facilement ?

Il écouta distraitement les prêtres tirer le trépied de la prêtresse au-dessus du gouffre d'où s'écoulaient les effluves sacrés et s'adossa contre le mur en fermant les yeux

« _Et pourtant, me voilà, cartésien convaincu, néanmoins ici, tremblant de peur à l'idée de recevoir l'oracle d'une femme rendue hystérique à force de pneuma, et ivre d'espérance qu'elle m'offre un moyen de sauver ma fille … jusqu'où cette folie à laquelle nous conduit l'amour peut-elle nous jeter ?_ » S'interrogea-t-il

Lorsque la porte de droite s'ouvrit, le roi se redressa, et son cœur manqua un battement.

Devant lui se tenait la jeune fille à la peau laiteuse et aux longs cheveux roux, qu'il craignait et espérait le plus de rencontrer. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique de lin blanc et le fixait sans le voir de ses prunelles vertes

\- « J'ai invoqué et les eaux du Pleistos, et Poséidon puissant, et Zeus Suprême, sans qui rien ne s'achève, car je m'apprête à prendre place de prêtresse sur le siège, prie … » lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix monocorde « … prie avec moi ces dieux, aujourd'hui plus encore que jamais, de bénir mon entrée dans ce saint lieu, car je crains qu'en ce jour, lorsque je parlerai de ta fille je ne prophétise, moi, le début de leurs fins. »

* * *

[1] Adyton signifie en grec ancien « le lieu dans lequel on ne peut entrer ». C'est le lieu où la Pythie rendait ses oracles

[2] La bataille de Salamine opposant Xerxès aux Athéniens est une des rares fois où l'oracle a été consultée deux fois, si ce n'est le seul.


	11. Chapter 11

**A** u Japon, une jeune prêtresse s'éveilla brusquement en sentant une présence à ses côtés.

A tâtons, elle chercha du bout des doigts une allumette.

\- « C'est inutile … » lui murmura une voix

\- « Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ici et maintenant ? » questionna-t-elle doucement

Le dieu marqua un temps d'arrêt, et les eaux de la baie non loin du temple se firent plus calmes

\- « Où d'autre aurais-je pu aller ? » murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres « … je te félicite. Ta réalisation est très réaliste. Je comprends mieux maintenant… »

\- « Que comprenez-vous ? »

\- « Pourquoi ils ne voient rien… Ils cherchent au mauvais endroit. Les éléments ne peuvent pas bouger. Le pilier cherche autre chose »

\- « Alors, vous devez leur dire ».

Le dieu se retourna et regarda un instant la jeune prêtresse dont il était tombé amoureux au premier regard

\- « J'ai été banni, tu t'en rappelles ? »

\- « Mais vous restez un Kami. Je vous en prie, maître Susano Wo[1], si ce que vous m'avez dit est aussi grave que ce que vous pensez, vous devez prévenir Chaos… Il vous écoutera »

Un pauvre sourire passa sur les lèvres du dieu.

\- « Kunisada… même si je parvenais à prévenir Chaos, et que par chance, il m'écoutait, je ne serai toujours pas en mesure de lui montrer. Nous, Kami, avons beau être des dieux, nous ne sommes pas tout puissants. Nous ne savons pas toutes choses, nous ne sommes pas partout à la fois. Nous ne connaissons que ce qui est proche de nous. »

\- « Alors, il faut chercher un autre moyen. Il doit en exister un autre… » répondit la jeune prêtresse

\- « Je l'ai cru moi aussi… Les piliers ont enfanté de nombreux dieux dans toutes les cosmogonies. Parmi elles, il existe un dieu aux pouvoirs suffisants pour révéler ce qui est obscur aux piliers. »

\- « Fait-il partie du même arbre que vous ? »

\- « C'est aussi un fils de Chaos… Oui. Et lui aussi a probablement déjà perçu l'enjeu mais c'est impossible … faire appel à lui serait encore plus dangereux que ce qui se prépare… »

Kusinada serra les poings et les frappa sur la couverture en secouant la tête.

\- « Qu'importe ! » lâcha-t-elle « nous ne nous sommes pas battu contre le dragon d'Izumo[2] pour mériter d'être ensemble pour que je vous perde. Je refuse ! »

Le dieu se retourna pour fixer la frêle jeune femme dans le regard de qui brûlait une détermination farouche

\- « Je ne vous perdrai pas, vous m'entendez ?! Je suis une Neddo ! Moi aussi j'ai le pouvoir d'invoquer tous les dieux issus de Chaos. S'il le faut j'invoquerai jusqu'aux piliers eux mêmes ! »

* * *

[1] Susano Wo est un Kami ou dieu japonais de l'orage. Doué d'une puissance extra ordinaire, il a beaucoup de mal à se maîtriser. Cela l'a entraîné à se fâcher avec son père le créateur qui l'a chassé et avec sa sœur Amaterasu la déesse du soleil

[2] Dans la légende, après avoir tué la déesse ôgetsu, Susano wo est inquiet de ce qui lui arrive. Sans terre, ni pouvoir ou privilège ou bonne réputation, il n'est plus rien au pays des dieux. Il part alors à l'aventure, déguisé en homme et se retrouve à Izumo. Le pays semble abandonné : les maisons sont closes, personne n'est dans la rue. Il entend des sanglots proches. Intrigué, il entre dans une maison, l'épée au poing, prêt à se défendre et découvre 2 vieillards en pleurs et une très belle jeune fille qui se nomme Kunisada. Ignorant à qui il s'adresse, l'homme explique que cette fille est la dernière de ses 8 filles. Les 7 autres ont été dévorées l'une après l'autre par un dragon à 8 têtes et à 8 queues. Chaque année, il entre dans le village pour chercher sa proie et le lendemain il doit venir cherche Kunisada. Touché par leur détresse et ébloui par la beauté de la jeune fille, susano wo déclare : « je défendrai la jeune fille, même si je dois y laisser ma vie » et aussitôt métamorphose la jeune fille en peigne pour que le dragon ne puisse pas la trouver. Il ordonne aussi qu'on abatte les arbres, mette des piquets autour du village et qu'on constitue une gigantesque palissade. Les paysans se moquent ils savent que le dragon brûle tout sur son passage. Une fortification ne l'arrêtera pas. Plus intrigant, sont les 8 trous qu'il fait creuser dans l'enceinte car devant chacun d'eux il a fait placer une énorme jarre de saké. Le matin, le dragon arrive, les paysans s'enfuient, se cachent, les plus curieux surveillent. Le dragon voit la palissade et se prépare à la mettre en flamme, mais en même temps, il s'avise de l'odeur qui flotte dans l'air et s'approche au plus près, hume les bois et s'approche près du premier trou. L'espace est juste assez grand pour y mettre le nez. Il passe alors ses 8 têtes et chaque gueule et d'une grande lampée vide en un instant chaque jarre. Gavé, il vacille mais s'apprête à mettre le feu à la palissade. C'est à ce moment que Susano wo le défie. Le dragon se moque de celui qui le défie persuadé de n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Mais ses têtes lui tournent, il titube et Susano Wo lui tranche une à une toutes ses têtes, mettant ainsi fin au règne du dragon d'Izumo. Rendant alors à Kunisada sa forme primitive, susano wo l'épouse. Ensemble, ils auront de nombreux enfants dont Ôkuninushi, le dieu de la médecine et de la magie au Japon.


	12. Chapter 12

**C** amille observa la foule qui se rassemblait et inspira l'air autour de lui.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- « Quel plaisir de te voir, mon frère, même pour quelques instants » dit il « cela fait une éternité que tu n'es plus venu parmi les Hommes … surtout pour des occasions comme celles-là. »

Debout à ses côtés, Lito baissa la tête.

\- « J'ignore pourquoi, mais quelque chose de l'amour des Hommes manque » reprit Dionysos après quelques secondes de silence

Lito observa la foule, et un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il ressentit la vague de réconfort que lui envoya Mittrika

\- « …mais nous sommes ensemble » murmura Capheus dans son esprit « et nous nous aimons... »

\- « … Ceci dit, si on pouvait aimer plus concrètement, je ne serai pas contre » intervint Julian derrière eux

Les deux frères tournèrent la tête de concert pour découvrir le dieu de la guerre nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre.

\- « Quoi ?! Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici pour dire qu'il n'a pas besoin d'amour charnel ? »

Les deux frères se regardèrent et un sourire éclaira le visage de Lito.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **C** ronos ferma les yeux en entendant l'écho de la question du dieu de la guerre et il se dirigea vers le goban qui flottait au fond de la pièce.

\- « Personne … » murmura-t-il pour lui même

Il leva les yeux vers le mur situé derrière le goban et son regard se posa sur l'Ankh qui y était dessiné.

\- _« Alors ? qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? » demanda la jeune femme_

\- _« J'en dis que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as envie qu'on ressemble à ça ! » répondit Chaos « Etre un tastu me va très bien ! »_

\- _« Chaos ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire clément « Père nous a autorisé à prendre toutes les formes que nous voulions. Pourquoi nous limiter ? »_

 _Chaos fit la moue quelques secondes en se contorsionnant pour étudier sa nouvelle forme. De très haute stature, il arborait une tignasse blonde qui contrastait avec sa peau sombre. Sa carrure fortement athlétique était ornée d'une musculature saillante et néanmoins harmonieuse_

\- _« Hum… » répondit-il distraitement « j'aurais imaginé beaucoup plus excentrique, des corps avec des têtes des tatsus ou des têtes comme tu as imaginé avec des corps de tatsus … mais je dois quand même reconnaître que ce que tu as fait en jette… »_

 _La jeune femme éclata de rire_

\- _« Mais nous pouvons la décliner à l'infini ! Tout ce qui est nécessaire pour cela, mon frère, se trouve là » répondit la jeune femme en pointant du doigt sa tête_

 _Chaos releva la tête pour la regarder et un sourire taquin éclaira son visage_

\- _« Ohhh ! Mais toi aussi dis donc tu en jettes ! »_

 _La jeune femme à la peau sombre opina vivement du chef, et les deux piliers éclatèrent de rire_

\- _« Et toi Cronos … » questionna-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire « qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »_

Le dieu aux prunelles lilas ferma les yeux et un sourire ourla ses lèvres tandis que le souvenir de la déesse à la peau sombre se dissipait

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **L** e roi tituba et se laissa choir sur le sol, le regard vitreux.

Autour de lui, les prêtres erraient le regard hagard.

Affalée sur son trépied, la tête penchée, le visage de la pythie demeurait caché par le rideau de ses longs cheveux roux.

Une feuille de laurier tomba sur le sol, et le grand prêtre leva ses yeux vides vers l'omphalos[1] fracturé.

« … Qu'allons-nous devenir ? » Murmura-t-il

Une larme roula doucement sur la joue de la pythie, et le roi porta une main tremblante à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

Lentement, l'un des prêtres du triumvirat tourna la tête vers le roi.

\- « Vous devez penser à ce que nous vous proposons… » commença-t-il d'une voix calme

\- « Jamais ! » murmura le roi les doigts crispés sur le sol

Dans sa tête, les paroles de la déesse concernant sa fille se répercutaient en écho.

 _« … Quant à toi, roi présomptueux, pour ta punition, dans 3 lunes à compter d'aujourd'hui, je souhaite que sur un roc escarpé, ta fille tu exposes pour un hymen de mort pompeusement parée (…) n'attends pas un gendre issu d'un rang mortel, mais un monstre cruel, féroce et vipérin, qui vole par les airs (…) »_

\- « Votre majesté… » reprit le prêtre

\- « Je ne peux pas… »

\- « Vous ne comprenez pas… C'est notre destin à tous qui est en jeu ici. Vous l'avez entendu. Ce monstre n'épargnera personne, partout, il portera la flamme et blessera avec le fer. Et contre lui, même Zeus n'y pourra rien… »

\- « C'est ma fille… N'ai-je pas donné assez aux dieux pour mériter cela ? » murmura le roi

\- « Peut-être … peut être que cela n'a rien à y voir… nous ne sommes que des jouets entre les mains des dieux… Je sais que vous n'êtes pas un croyant. Mais après ce que vous avez vu… vous ne pouvez plus nier… Votre majesté… s'il existe un moyen de sauver votre fille, il repose entre les mains des dieux car il semble que son destin a été écrit bien avant sa naissance. »

Le roi leva des yeux vides vers le prêtre avant de porter la main à son estomac qui se révulsait par l'horreur de la situation, et il cracha sur le sol la bille de son impuissance.

Le compte à rebours était lancé et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y changer.

* * *

[1] Pierre sacrée située au centre du naos, lieu où la pythie rendait ses oracles. Il représente le centre du monde.


	13. Chapter 13

**L** es deux mains appuyées sur la rambarde de la terrasse, Artémis contemplait la lune.

La brise s'était considérablement rafraîchie ces dernières semaines.

Dans trois lunes, l'hiver serait là. Le solstice d'hiver viendrait parachever, chez les hommes, l'entrée aux enfers de la déesse Perséphone.

Un sourire apparu au coin de ses lèvres.

\- « Et donc … pour célébrer les retrouvailles de nos amoureux, tu as prévu une pleine lune » constata simplement Amarok qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés

Sun ferma les yeux.

\- « Peut-être que la puissance de leurs liens nous redonnera un peu de vigueur... » répondit elle doucement

Poséidon acquiesça silencieusement et tourna la tête en direction de la lune.

Malgré, ou peut-être du fait de sa personnalité mélancolique, Sun avait toujours fait preuve d'une attention particulière aux personnes qui ressentaient de l'amour. Et, la relation affective qu'elle avait nouée avec Kala, doublée de l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour son frère Hadès la menait toujours à leur offrir les plus beaux présents.

Cette fois, elle avait choisi de placer leur retrouvaille sous le signe de l'apogée de l'éros de tous leurs frères et de la lune à son zénith.

Se laissant gagner par le calme de sa sœur, Amarok fixa avec elle l'astre lunaire quelques instants.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par reprendre la parole

\- « Alors après avoir en vain chercher des réponses, Nomi a décidé d'aller voir Némésis pour comprendre les raisons de notre déséquilibre … »

Sun se contenta d'acquiescer

\- « Hum … Némésis ne dira jamais tout ce qu'elle sait » dit-il

\- « Et nous partageons tous ton opinion …mais avons-nous d'autres choix ? » lui répondit elle simplement

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **D** ebout devant le goban, le dieu aux cheveux de jais observait d'un œil impassible la disposition des pierres. Un peu plus loin, assis sur son trône, le pilier qui l'avait convoqué l'observait.

\- « Ta faculté à endosser toutes les identités est impressionnante. Lorsque Chaos vous a créés, il a mis au monde de pures merveilles. » fit remarquer le pilier

Le dieu aux cheveux de jais resta impassible et un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du pilier.

\- « Turan a-t-elle fait ce que nous attendions d'elle ? » demanda le pilier en changeant brusquement de sujet

\- « Oui » répondit le dieu « elle a délivré le message avec une conviction… au-delà de vos espérances »

\- « Bien… » dit le pilier avec satisfaction « Les autres piliers commencent à ressentir les effets de notre plan. Nous ne pouvons tarder plus longtemps. »

Les prunelles claires du dieu frémirent quelques secondes, et il acquiesça de la tête

\- « J'obtiendrai de l'humaine ce que vous convoitez. » affirma-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. « Si son père ne la tue pas par désespoir, il la livrera comme convenu… D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle sera vôtre ».

\- « Parfait » conclut le pilier avant d'adosser sa tête contre le dossier de son trône en fermant les yeux.


	14. Chapter 14

**L** e père de Kunisada écarquilla les yeux en entendant la demande de fille.

\- « Tu as perdu l'esprit ma fille ! » lâcha-t-il en soupirant

La peau de porcelaine de la jeune fille se colora légèrement sous l'impact des mots de son père et elle serra les dents.

\- « Je ne suis pas ici, en tant que fille, mais en tant que prêtresse. Et à ce titre, je demande que soit réalisée cette cérémonie ».

\- « Tu crois sincèrement, même en qualité de prêtresse que tu as le pouvoir d'invoquer un pilier de la création ?! … Kunisada … mon enfant… les piliers ne sont pas comme nos Kamis » dit-il d'une voix douce « même en tant que divinité primordiale Susano Wo reste une divinité proche de nous. Nous pouvons nous adresser à son _nigi-mi-tama_ _ **[1]**_ _._ Mais les piliers, eux… ils ne sont constitués que d'Eros. Orientés vers leur but, ils le poursuivent sans relâche, car la création est leur but, et elle ne naît que de leur opposition ».

\- « Et si cette opposition signifiait notre destruction à tous ? » questionna-t-elle avant de se mordre les lèvres

Son père leva un sourcil une fraction de seconde

\- « Notre destruction ? … Susano Wo t'a rendu visite dernièrement ? » demanda t il

La jeune prêtresse secoua négativement la tête et son père posa délicatement la main sur sa joue

\- « Ma douce enfant » reprit-il d'une voix emplie de tendresse « tu es si jeune… et pourtant tu as déjà contemplé tant de morts… trop peut être… »

La jeune fille baissa la tête et son père soupira.

\- « En tant que disciples de Chaos nous nous devons de garder une leçon en tête. … » reprit il en lui relevant doucement le menton « La destruction est toujours une étape préliminaire à la construction. Si les piliers décident que le moment est venu pour notre destruction alors … qu'il en soit ainsi. Je souhaite seulement que tu te rappelles que comme tous parents mon amour pour toi, lui, perdurera bien au-delà »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **D** ebout dans la chambre de Kunisada, le dieu aux cheveux de jais et aux prunelles claires contempla la maquette et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Derrière lui, le bruit des vagues rythmait doucement la nuit. Il tourna la tête et observa la jeune femme endormie avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Il replaça doucement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et fronça les sourcils. Il écouta ses rêves quelques instants, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« _Il ne viendra pas ce soir_ ».

Lentement, il se releva et s'avança vers la maquette qu'elle avait réalisée. De ses longs doigts, il avança une des pièces, et recula de quelques pas.

\- « Demain, au réveil, tu sauras, ce qu'il te reste à faire …après tout, nous avons chacun notre rôle à jouer dans ce jeu … » lui murmura-t-il avant de disparaître

* * *

[1] Dans la mythologie japonaise, on dit que les kamis ont 2 âmes, une bonne appelée _nigi-mi-tama_ et une mauvaise appelée _ara-mi-tama_. Ils réagissent conformément à l'influence de l'une ou de l'autre et peuvent donc faire du bien et du mal, mais parmi eux, il n'y a pas de kamis essentiellement méchants.


	15. Chapter 15

**M** ittrika se détourna du lit où gisait Krysten désormais pour regarder ses frères.

\- « Son état et celui de Wolfgang, s'est empiré d'un coup. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi » lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

Camille baissa la tête en fermant les yeux et la mâchoire d'Amarok se crispa.

\- « Bon sang ! pourquoi Némésis reste t elle aussi évasive ? » demanda Camille

\- « Comme si ce n'était pas une coutume chez les piliers » ironisa Arrimoana « Il faut quand même lui reconnaître qu'elle ne ment pas lorsqu'elle parle du fait que sans Hommes, il n'y a pas de pouvoir divin et que les récents événements impactent sur notre santé … Mais bon … Si Krysten représente l'amour et qu'elle se nourrit de cette force, franchement Hadès ?! »

Krysten émit un nouveau gémissement et Asmaa fronça les sourcils.

\- « Chaque fois qu'ils sont assaillis par ces visions, ils nous reviennent plus faibles, plus inaccessibles… On est en train de les perdre tous les deux. »

\- « … on est en train de se perdre. » murmura Reiley « Nous devenons incomplets »

\- « Peut-être … » commença Lito « on pourrait tenter de résoudre ce qui se passe dans la ville sanctuaire de Krysten, parce que c'est depuis que tout va mal là bas que leurs problèmes ont réellement empiré »

\- « Peut-être oui … » coupa Sun « C'est la ville où réside Psyché de toute façon, nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups … »

Will hocha doucement la tête

\- « Sun a raison » reprit Camille « Yulian et moi y passons de plus en plus de temps. Une colère sourde gronde là-bas, et chaque fois que nous nous y rendons, les choses se passent de plus en plus difficilement. Amour et Mort y sont étroitement liés en ce moment »

Nomi exhala quelques secondes, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de se figer et d'écarquiller à l'instar de ses frères s'emballer

\- « Où est Yulian ? » croassa-t-elle les mains tremblantes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **L** éthé plongea l'éponge dans l'eau fraîche et Wolfgang émit un nouveau gémissement.

Debout à ses côtés, Anubis serra le sceptre qu'il tenait de ses griffes acérées.

\- « Nous le perdrons bientôt » murmura le dieu canin

\- « Je le sens aussi » répondit la nymphe d'eau

\- « Nous devons agir maintenant. Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

La jeune femme tourna ses prunelles vert d'eau dans sa direction avant de baisser la tête.

\- « Alors ? » demande t il

Léthé ferma les yeux et secoua doucement la tête

\- « Je ne peux pas » murmura-t-elle « même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas… lorsque… lorsque que mon père m'a demandé de lui ramener les souvenirs des huit, il m'a interdit tout accès aux souvenirs de Wolfgang. »

Un léger frémissement parcourut Anubis, et il serra les mâchoires

\- « Qu'en est-il des souvenirs des autres ? » demanda t il

\- « Il ne me reste guère plus que quelques murmures… » souffla Léthé

Les pupilles du dieu canin frémirent un instant avant de se dilater.

\- « Dans ce cas, nous ferons avec. »

Léthé observa un instant le dieu canin avant de fermer les yeux et de baisser la tête.

Doucement elle s'approcha de Wolfgang et posa ses lèvres sur les celles du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle les décolla, il exhala un souffle de couleur verte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Y** ulian observa le carnage qui s'étendait à perte de vu autour de lui et expira.

Il avait usé de toute l'énergie dont il disposait, mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Autour de lui, des corps d'hommes, de femmes, et d'enfants étaient éparpillés, démantelés et le dieu de la guerre soupira une fois encore.

Il avança de quelques pas et s'agenouilla près de la dépouille d'une femme dont la chevelure blonde retombait sur son visage. Délicatement, il écarta la mèche poisseuse de sang et ferma les yeux en se détournant tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine.

Il serra les mâchoires.

Pourquoi cette réaction ? N'était-il pas le dieu de la guerre ? Celui qui fait déferler la rage et la canalise vers un objectif ?

Il secoua la tête et éclata quelques secondes d'un rire désabusé avant de porter la main à la fiole de nectar qu'il portait à la ceinture de sa combinaison.

Lentement, il la dévissa et en but une longue rasade. De nouveau, il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux pour sonder une nouvelle fois son âme à la recherche du lieu d'où venait cette sensation qui le rongeait depuis peu.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la vision des dieux se troubla. Une étrange brume commença à se répandre tout autour du dieu de la guerre et ses frères regardèrent autour d'eux hagards.

Yulian plissa les yeux et son cœur accéléra.

Lentement des murs refermèrent leurs griffes sur lui. Il cligna les yeux, et recula de quelques pas. Lorsque sa peau ressentit la morsure du froid qui s'échappait des pierres de la prison forteresse, il frissonna lorsque sa peau, et les premiers échos d'une autre vie abhorrée lui revinrent en mémoire.

Les pupilles de Camille se dilatèrent, et le sang des dieux se glaça.

 _Dans la pénombre, leur frère n'était plus debout mais assis sur le sol, adossé contre les pierres froides, à moitié gelé par l'hiver sibérien qui sévissait dehors, en état de choc._

Kala pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'observer.

 _Il était si frêle dans la pâle lueur du jour le regard hagard et les mains tremblantes._

Avec effroi, ils perçurent le sang maculant ses mains. Le bruit des gouttes qui perlaient de ses doigts pour tomber sur le sol de pierre monta crescendo dans leur tête comme la mousson qui frappe le sol aride.

 _Yulian serra les doigts_ et les dieux retinrent leur souffle raffermissant avec lui leur emprise sur la lame _qu'il tenait entre ses doigts gelés_.

Tant de rage … Tellement de douleurs …

Serrant les mâchoires, à s'en briser les dents, Sun tourna la tête, _une larme rosit par le sang qui coulait de l'arcade sourcilière du dieu de la guerre roula doucement sur sa joue_ , et le temps ralentit sa course.

 _Allongé sur le sol écarlate, à la pâle lueur du jour, gisait le corps sans vie d'une femme._

Lito baissa les yeux _vers le couteau qu'il tenait encore dans sa main_ et les lèvres de Nomi tremblèrent.

Comment survivait-on à ça ?

 _La larme qui avait roulé sur la joue du dieu continua sa triste course et_ les dieux naufragés sombrèrent encore un peu plus avec elle.

Kala tendit délicatement la main pour la rattraper lorsqu' _elle prit son envol, nimbée de lumière. Ses reflets écarlates scintillèrent sous la lumière et, lorsque le rubis à la beauté douloureuse se brisa sur le sol en mille éclats, les grains de poussière qui dansaient dans la lumière se figèrent._

Le cœur de Wolfgang manqua un battement.

Et tout devint silence

\- _« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait » murmura en écho une voix de femme_

Un frisson traversa les dieux et la voix de Yulian brisa le silence dans un sanglot

\- _« Maman… »_

Wolfgang inspira de nouveau et l'Eros embrasa son corps avant de se propager à tous les dieux comme un feu avide d'oxygène.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Debout au chevet du lit du dieu de la mort, Anubis posa la main sur l'épaule de la nymphe et sourit.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Wolfgang et Krysten ouvrirent les yeux.


	16. Chapter 16

**M** aman !

La mère de Psyché se redressa à la seconde où elle entendit le hurlement terrifiant de sa fille et se précipita dans sa chambre.

Sa fille était assise hagarde au milieu du lit en fixant le mur face à elle.

Avec précautions, la reine se rapprocha de sa fille et s'assit à son chevet. La jeune fille ne broncha pas.

Elle inspira, et effleura doucement la main de sa fille.

\- « Shuuu… c'est fini ma chérie. C'est fini, je suis là » lui murmura-t-elle.

La jeune fille resta de marbre.

\- « Psyché ? … reviens … reviens moi, je t'en prie…Par tous les dieux… » implora-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers sa mère.

\- « … Maman ... »

La reine posa ses prunelles grises emplies de larmes sur sa fille et lui caressa doucement le visage d'une main tremblante, avant de l'enlacer.

Psyché s'agrippa à elle, désespérée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **E** lles étaient encore dans la même position, lorsque la servante toqua à la porte de la princesse.

Silencieusement, elle pénétra la chambre et posa sur la table de chevet un plateau contenant un verre d'eau et un flacon bleu, avant de saluer les souveraines et de se retirer.

\- « C'est de plus en plus fort » constata la reine d'une voix éteinte en s'écartant de sa fille pour la regarder

La jeune fille se contenta de baisser la tête et porta instinctivement la main à son pendentif.

\- « Par Zeus tout puissant… » soupira la reine avant de fermer les yeux « les médecins ne nous ont donné aucune autre solution que cette… immonde mixture et elle n'est même pas efficace. »

\- « Ce n'est pas votre faute » répondit Psyché

\- « Comment Aphrodite a-t-elle pu nous faire cela ? Comment ?! » poursuivit la reine pour elle même

Psyché tourna la tête pour regarder sa mère et ouvrit la bouche quelques secondes avant de serrer les lèvres.

\- « Je sais ce que tu vas dire » répondit « que nous n'aurions pas dû laisser le peuple te rendre les hommages qui reviennent seulement à une déesse. Mais notre déesse bien bienfaitrice a autre fois été si bonne avec toi que jamais je n'aurais pensé que … »

Le cœur de Psyché manqua un battement et elle fixa sa mère.

\- « J'ai tant prié pour ta naissance » commença sa mère sans la regarder « Le ciel nous avait déjà béni en nous offrons tes deux sœurs aînés. Mais … » la voix de la reine trembla quelques secondes et elle inspira « Nous souhaitions, ton père et moi, tellement avoir une grande famille. Nous avons été anéantis lorsque les médecins nous ont appris que c'était fini après la naissance d'Anaé. Tout ceci était incompréhensible. Comment les souverains de la ville dédiée à la déesse de l'amour et de la fécondité … comment des gens qui s'aimaient avec autant de sincérité ne pouvaient plus honorer leur divinité sans aucune raison… Nous ne comprenions pas. Rien ne pouvait expliquer que nous n'y arrivions pas… »

La reine se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre

\- « Ton père a toujours été cartésien, tu sais » un mince sourire sur ses lèvres « il a dû contacter tous les spécialistes du monde en vain … Alors… alors j'ai prié, jour et nuit. J'ai prié. J'ai prié tous les dieux de l'Olympe, les piliers eux-mêmes. Et puis un jour… » poursuivit elle hésitante « un jour, elle est apparue. Une jeune femme d'une beauté saisissante. Sa chevelure était aussi blonde que les blés mûrs et son regard… seigneur… »

La souveraine marqua une pause et elle se laissa quelques instants emporter par ce souvenir.

\- « Elle était accompagnée d'une autre jeune femme qui portait une longue mèche bleue et d'une femme à la peau sombre qui portait une écharpe émeraude. Elles ont dit qu'elles étaient venues me rendre visite, parce qu'elles avaient entendu mes prières. Nous avons parlé durant des heures. Je me sentais si bien… Il y avait tant d'amour qui émanait d'elles, quelque chose de tellement fort … c'est ce jour-là, que ton père et moi t'avons conçu. »

Psyché posa délicatement sa main sur celle de sa mère pour l'encourager à poursuivre, et la main de sa mère trembla sous ses doigts.

\- « La première nuit qui a suivi ta naissance, ton père croit l'avoir aperçue sur la terrasse de ta chambre. Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde, et ce n'était qu'une silhouette. Mais il y avait la même énergie… Celle que seuls les créateurs possèdent. J'ai cru qu'elle était revenue pour te bénir, mais très vite nous nous sommes aperçus qu'il n'en était rien. » la voix de la reine se brisa « à compter de cette nuit, toutes les soirs, tu te réveillais en hurlant. C'était atroce… Ton père a consulté tous les médecins qu'il trouvait … aucun n'avait d'explications à fournir. Et quand tu as commencé à parler… Seigneur… tu as commencé à décrire des choses terribles … tu étais terrifiée …Tes propos étaient terrifiants … tu parlais sans cesse d'une femme à la peau sombre et aux longs cheveux tressés. Tu dessinais sur tous les murs une sorte de boule de lumière »

Psyché écarquilla les yeux

\- « Nous ne savions plus quoi faire… Et puis un jour, à ton réveil … tu portais ce collier et cet étrange pendentif. »

La jeune femme porta instinctivement la main à l'Ankh qui pendait à son cou

\- « Tu nous as parlé du plus merveilleux rêve que tu avais fait, d'une jolie dame faite d'eau dont tu avais oublié le nom et nous n'avons pas eu le cœur de te le retirer. Nous pensions le faire le soir venu, mais lorsque nous avons constaté que tes nuits étaient devenues paisibles, nous avons abandonné l'idée. C'était un miracle qui ne pouvait venir que des dieux. »

La reine se tut quelques secondes et soupira avant de reprendre

\- « Si même les dons des dieux ne marchent plus… » soupira-t-elle avant en levant la tête pour regarder sa fille qui fixait le vide interdite « Psyché ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

\- « Mes cauchemars … » murmura la jeune fille

\- « De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda la reine

\- « Maman tu te rappelles de ce que je racontais petite ? »

\- « Non… pas vraiment. Mais je me rappelle que l'un des thérapeutes les consignait dans des carnets. Nous avons probablement dû les conserver quelque part… » répondit la reine en fronçant les sourcils

\- « Il me faut mes carnets ! » cria la jeune femme

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **L** achésis se détourna du goban et regarda Clotho en souriant avant de se diriger vers la corbeille qui contenait différentes pelotes de fils d'or.

Avec précautions, elle en choisit une, avant de se diriger vers la table où trônaient des aiguilles de différentes formes et taille.

Pendant un instant, elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses doigts crochus les caresser

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, sa main se tenait au-dessus d'une aiguille de couleur noire. Avec satisfaction, elle s'en saisit et entonna une étrange litanie.

Puis, avec une infinie douceur, elle posa la pelote de fil d'or sur la table, la déroula et enfila l'extrémité du fil à travers le chas avant de la tendre à sa sœur.


	17. Chapter 17

**D** ebout dans la pénombre, Capheus leva les yeux et regarda son frère. Et, au moment où Lito ouvrit la bouche, Arrimoana posa doucement la main sur son épaule en secouant la tête. Ils se sentaient de nouveau un, et ils savaient qu'aucun mot ne saurait exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant.

Yulian s'avança encore de quelques pas, en titubant et sa main ripa sur le guéridon. Le vase qui y trônait vacilla quelques secondes avant de basculer dans le vide.

Il tendit la main et Will le rattrapa. Lorsque le regard des deux frères se croisa, les déesses inspirèrent enfin.

Le regard de Wolfgang se voila et les lèvres de Krysten tremblèrent.

\- « Frère… » murmurèrent les dieux dans la tête du jeune homme

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se détourna.

Sun ferma les yeux, et Kala porta la main au collier qu'elle portait à son cou. Autour d'elle, les arbres avaient perdu leurs dernières feuilles. Elle leva les yeux pour observer leurs branches nues tendues vers les cieux et le cœur des dieux se serra.

Yulian s'assit sur son trône et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- « J'avais oublié… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même autant que pour ses frères

Will leva les yeux vers son frère

\- « Comment puis-je avoir oublié ? … comment oublie-t-on son propre matricide ? » demanda-t-il encore en secouant la tête

Sun baissa la tête et serra les dents et la main de Wolfgang se posa doucement sur l'épaule de son frère. Et les dieux expirèrent.

\- « Parce qu'on ne peut se souvenir de ce qu'on ignore » répondit Hadès

Yulian tourna la tête vers son frère, et Will fronça les sourcils.

\- « Tu as vécu en Russie où tu as été formé pour être un assassin. » reprit le dieu de la mort après quelques secondes de silence « Et pour cela, tu as été enlevé enfant avec tes parents. Tu étais un enfant si sage… tellement sage… » un sourire triste passa sur ses lèvres avant que son regard ne se durcisse de nouveau « c'est pour cela qu'ils t'ont choisi … parce que c'est à partir des enfants les plus doux que l'on peut forger les assassins les plus féroces… Lorsqu'ils t'ont emmené, ta première épreuve a été d'assassiner ton père. Ils savaient que tu en serais incapable. Aussi, lorsque tu y as échoué, ils l'ont torturé sous tes yeux pendant des jours, et ils l'ont laissé agonisé à tes pieds. Que tu y parviennes ou que tu échoues n'était pas leur objectif. Dans les deux cas, ils t'auraient brisé. Une fois obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, pendant des mois, des années, la torture est devenue ton quotidien … enfermé, battu, affamé, violenté physiquement et psychologiquement. Ils t'ont conduit au bord de la folie, et même au-delà. »

Camille avala sa salive, et Nomi passa une main tremblante sur son arcade sourcilière, là où trônait le souvenir de ses souffrances

\- « Ta libération était conditionnée à la réussite de la dernière étape de la formation … »

\- « … tuer ma mère… » souffla Yulian doucement

Wolfgang hocha doucement la tête

\- « Ils étaient si convaincus qu'ils avaient réussi… persuadés que tu étais désormais taillé dans la haine. Mais ils y ont échoué. »

Yulian baissa la tête, et une larme coula sur la joue d'Asmaa

\- « Tout au fond de toi, il y avait encore de l'humanité. Il y avait encore de l'amour. Tu ne l'as pas tué parce que tu voulais à tout prix que tes souffrances s'arrêtent. Tu l'as fait pour qu'ils ne lui fassent pas ce qu'ils avaient fait à ton père. Ta mère le savait et elle souhaitait par-dessus tout que tu survives. Tu es un survivant, elle l'a vu dans tes yeux… » poursuivit il avant de se taire.

Les dieux exhalèrent.

\- « Comment ? » demanda Yulian dans un murmure

Wolfgang le regarda en fronçant les sourcils

\- « Comment … sais-tu tout ça ? Pourquoi est ce que tu t'en rappelles et pas moi… pas nous ? » demanda-t-il en faisant un geste circulaire de la main

Hadès prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, comme s'il choisissait avec précautions ses mots

\- « Je l'ignore… » commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante « c'est comme si je l'avais rêvé. Mais qu'en même temps ce n'était pas mon rêve…c'est comme si … je me promenais le long de fils tissés qui s'entremêlaient pour raconter ton histoire. Chaque nœud, évoquait un point important de ton histoire, et à chaque fois que je m'y arrêtais, j'avais … une vision en trombinoscope ».

\- « D'autres images de notre vie terrestre te sont apparues ? » interrogea Will

Wolfgang secoua négativement la tête

\- « Seulement lui. »

Nomi se mordit la lèvre inférieure les rouages de sa pensée tentant de reconstituer le puzzle que son frère déroulait sous leurs yeux

\- « Mais … » recommença-t-il avec une voix légèrement vacillante « je dois avouer que … »

Will fixa sur lui des yeux inquiets

\- « Depuis que j'ai ces migraines… j'ai de plus en plus de mal à vous retrouver … »

\- « Notre lien s'effrite ? » questionna Reiley

Wolfgang hocha doucement la tête

\- « Chaque fois que je sombre dans l'inconscience, mon sentiment de solitude grandit … il me rappelle celui que j'avais lorsque que … » il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de reprendre avec difficulté « … malgré toute ma volonté … parfois je ne perçois plus qu'un murmure de nous … » avoua-t-il en laissant filtrer l'image de Kala dans leur esprit. « … et chaque fois l'appel de ce pilier inconnu devient plus fort … »

Krysten écarquilla les yeux

\- « Je ressens la même chose … à l'exception que je ressens la nécessité de cacher … Neddo … » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle

Will tourna la tête et fixa le Goban.

Depuis le début, son instinct ne cessait de lui hurler que la réponse se tenait là sous ces yeux. Si seulement, ils comprenaient les règles de ce jeu … si seulement ils savaient à quoi correspondaient les pièces qui étaient posées là.

« Nous sommes de nouveau au centre du jeu … sauf que cette fois, ces maudits piliers tentent de passer par une autre voie… Bon sang ! Pourquoi aucune pièce ne se déplace ?! »


	18. Chapter 18

**K** unisada remercia les serviteurs avant de leur ordonner la fermeture de la porte du temple.

Désormais, plus personne ne pourrait pénétrer les lieux, plus personne ne pourrait venir à son secours.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et inspira.

 _« Pardonnez-moi, père … Susano Wo… mon amour… »_

Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et contempla l'espace qui se tenait autour d'elle et au-dessus d'elle.

La pièce était immense. Il avait fallu abattre une forêt entière de bois précieux pour bâtir ce temple dédié au pilier de la création dont dépendait Susano Wo, le Kami protecteur de la région. Pourtant, une fois le temple construit, il avait été interdit à tout être vivant de fouler le sol sacré de ces lieux car Chaos le pilier tout puissant ne devait jamais être convoqué.

Kunisada, inspira un long moment et laissa ses poumons s'emplir de l'odeur du bois d'ébène. Avec précautions, elle lissa les plis de son kimono, et vida ses poumons.

 _« … Un kimono immaculé, car la lumière doit demeurer dans l'obscurité du Chaos … »_ se rappela t elle

Ses mains tremblèrent quelques secondes et elle serra les poings.

Elle bloqua sa respiration en hochant la tête avant de porter la main à la sacoche de sable blanc qu'elle portait autour de la taille, et commença à s'avancer à petit pas vers le centre de la pièce en laissant derrière elle une longue traînée blanche.

Lorsqu'enfin, elle atteint le centre de la pièce, toute celle-ci était couverte d'étranges symboles.

Lentement, elle s'assit au centre en position du lotus, et se saisit du tantô[1], dont la lame et le manche étaient constitués du même blanc immaculé que son kimono avant d'entamer une prière dans une langue étrange.

Lorsque celle-ci fut terminée, une dernière fois, elle inspira. Puis, d'un coup sec, elle se trancha la jugulaire et laissa son sang coulé autour d'elle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **P** syché trempa ses lèvres dans le cappuccino que venait de lui apporter sa servante et savoura quelques secondes la chaleur du liquide brûlant sur ses lèvres. La nuit avait été courte pour sa mère et elle. A vrai dire, elle avait dû l'être pour tout le palais.

Mais, depuis qu'elle avait fait ce cauchemar et discuté avec sa mère, plus elle réfléchissait et plus elle en arrivait à la même conclusion : ses cauchemars devaient raconter une histoire. Si les dieux lui en voulaient, c'était sans nul doute à cause de cette histoire.

Elle expira longuement en se massant les épaules et regarda les cartons qu'elle avait fait montés des archives du palais.

\- « Il y en a beaucoup » constata sa mère derrière elle

Psyché sursauta et leva les yeux pour la regarder.

\- « Tu es certaine que cela en vaut la peine ? » l'interrogea t elle de nouveau

\- « Papa à beau chercher une solution à Delphes et être certain qu'elle marchera sous le prétexte que les Hommes, qu'ils soient prêtres ou non, sont aisément corruptibles, je crois que ça vaut la peine d'essayer celle-là aussi. »

Un sourire timide apparut sur les lèvres de sa mère

\- « Qu'y a t il ? » interrogea Psyché

\- « Cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne nous as plus appelé papa ou maman… » nota la reine

Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent un instant et elle baissa la tête.

\- « Peut-être parce que je ne comprends que maintenant ce que je représente pour vous » murmura t elle

Les deux femmes se fixèrent quelques minutes silencieusement.

Puis, sa mère la salua et quitta la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, les yeux encore embués de larmes.

Psyché contempla la porte un long moment après son départ, avant de reporter son attention sur les cartons.

Au hasard, elle en choisit un et l'ouvrit. Avec précautions, elle sortit les premiers carnets pour les dépoussiérer. Mais son attention fut très vite capter par le lecteur cassette qui se trouvait coincé entre deux carnets.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres au moment où ses doigts se posèrent dessus et les souvenirs de son enfance remontèrent à sa mémoire : les courses effrénées dans les coursives du palais avec son père, et les nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble à écouter la musique qu'il affectionnait par-dessus tout

\- « Et dire que tu as rendu tout le palais fou à force de le chercher » murmura-t-elle « tu vas en faire une drôle de tête … »

Avec précautions, la jeune femme attrapa l'appareil et appuya sur la touche « play ». Un rire égaya sa gorge lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il fonctionnait encore. Distraitement, elle plaça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se saisit de plusieurs carnets avant de s'asseoir dans un des sofas du salon pour les feuilleter.

Lorsque les premières notes de musique résonnèrent, un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle se laissa transporter par la mélodie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **R** eiley s'immobilisa et posa doucement la main sur celle de Will, il plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur.

\- « Tu entends aussi ? » lui souffla t elle

Capheus marqua un temps d'arrêt et Nomi ferma les yeux

Mittrika posa l'épi qu'elle observait et Michana lui sourit.

\- « Je connais cette chanson… » murmura Lito à travers les lèvres de Asmaa

Amarok ferma les yeux et Nomi entre ouvrit les lèvres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A** ffaiblie par la perte de sang, le corps de Kunisada s'affaissa doucement sur le sol, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un léger tremblement parcourut ses membres et elle s'abandonna à l'étrange mélodie qui montait des tréfonds de son esprit tandis que son sang continuait à s'écouler en imprégnant le sable blanc.

\- « … _What's going on... »_ Chantonna-t-elle d'une voix fluette en écho à la voix de psyché

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A** u même instant, quelque part sur l'Olympe, le cœur de Poséidon, d'Artémis, de Dionysos, et d'Arès manqua un battement et Aphrodite se tourna brusquement pour fixer le vide.

Elle ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'oxygène et se plia de douleur. Son corps entier se consumait à mesure que l'écho qui résonnait aux oreilles de certains de ses frères se propageait à travers les cosmogonies et que les dieux qui appartenaient au même arbre répondaient à l'appel qui venait de retentir.

* * *

[1] Poignard japonais utilisé par les femmes pour se faire « jigaï », équivalent du seppuku. La pratique exigeait qu'elle se noue les jambes pour conserver une attitude décente et se tranche la jugulaire. Seules les femmes nobles et de samouraïs pouvaient accéder à cette pratique.


	19. Chapter 19

\- « **K** unisada ! » cria Susano Wo en contemplant la jeune femme étendue sur le sol dans sa robe écarlate.

Il tendit vers elle la main mais la retira prestement lorsqu'il sentit la décharge envoyée par le mur d'énergie qu'elle avait dressé entre eux grâce aux motifs dessinés sur le sol. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

Cette cérémonie interdite avait pour but d'invoquer le pilier de la destruction et ne devait être réalisée seule car pour invoquer le pilier de la destruction, il était nécessaire de détruire autant de vies que nécessaire. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'une seule vie, quand bien même, il s'agissait de la vie d'une prêtresse comme elle, suffirait à invoquer son père.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et ferma les yeux, en serrant les poings de rage. De l'autre côté de la barrière, il sentait encore pulser le sang dans les veines de la femme qu'il aimait, mais la vie qu'il chérissait la quittait et son père ne viendrait pas. Quelle folie avait-elle commise ?

Un léger crépitement hérissa les poils de ses bras et il leva les yeux.

Petit à petit autour de lui, le mur d'énergie s'opacifia et il retint son souffle.

\- « C'est … impossible… » murmura-t-il en relevant doucement la tête alors que plusieurs ombres se matérialisèrent

Un éclair d'or déchira le cercle obscur et des lueurs dorées lui firent écho. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du kami et un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait réussi.

Le sceptre de son frère canin, le dieu Anubis, frappa le sol des mortels, et le silence tomba.

\- « Varför kallade du oss, prästinna[1] ? » demanda alors une des ombres d'une voix grave

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **U** n frisson parcourut Eros, et le cœur de Gaia s'emballa.

\- « Chaos… » murmura Eros

Le pilier leva les yeux vers l'Ankh qui trônait sur le mur au-dessus du Goban et une peur sans nom jaillit des tréfonds de son âme.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, tous les dieux issus du pilier du Chaos étaient réunis.

Jamais, depuis le début des âges, le piler n'avait été au complet et, d'où qu'ils soient, tous les piliers ressentaient désormais, la force de leur frère se reconstituer.

Chaos secoua la tête et se précipita vers le goban

\- « Une Neddo convoque tes enfants … tu sais ce que cela signifie … » murmura Gaïa en écho à sa crainte

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A** llongée dans sa robe devenue écarlate, la jeune femme tourna la tête.

\- « …Il a trouvé celle qui fait sens… » souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque « … bientôt… Il atteindra le cœur … »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **L** e même frisson parcourut la nuque de Cronos et Némésis et elle leva doucement les yeux du goban pour observer Cronos qui se tenait face à elle.

Lentement, elle déplaça son regard vers l'Ankh qu'il fixait et se tourna pour l'observer à son tour. Il lui semblait plus rayonnant. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

Même sans regarder le pilier, elle devenait sans mal l'éclat de ses prunelles lilas.

Elle écouta les battements réguliers du cœur du pilier et l'image fugace d'une femme à la peau sombre traversa son esprit. Lentement, elle saisit de ses doigts d'enfant une de ses longues tresses.

\- « Tant que le Cœur vivra… » murmura Cronos d'une voix si faible que l'enfant cru rêver « …nous nous condamnerons toujours à l'espoir. »

Un léger tremblement parcourut l'échine de Némésis, et Cronos disparut.

* * *

[1] « Pourquoi nous as-tu convoqué, prêtresse ? » (traduction suédoise)


	20. Chapter 20

**P** syché s'effondra sur le sol et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en contemplant ses doigts. Elle avala avec difficulté sa salive pour tenter de faire passer le goût ferrique qui emplissait sa bouche.

Sa tête lui tournait. Elle arracha les écouteurs de ses oreilles et se força à inspirer.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Elle regarda de nouveau ses mains, à la recherche du sang qui le maculait quelques secondes plutôt et regarda de nouveau autour d'elle.

La lumière du jour se déversait par les grandes fenêtres du palais en dispersant à travers la pièce une lumière chaude et réconfortante.

La jeune femme inspira l'air à grands goulots et secoua la tête.

Qui étaient toutes ces ombres ? Et surtout pourquoi s'était-elle vue allongée dans un kimono écarlate ?

Une servante entre bailla la porte et Psyché sursauta.

\- « Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, princesse ? » demanda t elle

\- « … non…non… merci » croassa-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée en faisant signe à la servante de disposer.

La servante la fixa quelques secondes puis referma la porte après un bref signe de la tête

« _Je perds complètement la tête_ » songea Psyché.

Elle s'apprêtait à se relever lorsque son regard se porta sur le livre qui se trouvait au sol devant elle.

Lentement, elle plissa les yeux et lu le paragraphe

\- _« Et si nous reparlions de la guerre dont tu rêves si souvent, Psyché ? »_

\- _« Vous n'y croyez pas, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant c'est vrai. Une guerre se déroule. Sans que les Hommes ne la voit. »_

\- _« Qui se bat ?»_

\- _« … Ceux que vos yeux ne sauraient voir… »_

\- _« … très bien… alors peut-être pourrais tu me dire à quoi ils ressemblent dans ton rêve … »_

\- _« Non… ce sont des monstres … très puissants … plus puissants que le plus puissants de nos dieux … il en existe des plus brillants que le soleil et d'autres plus sombres que les ténèbres … vous souriez ?... vous ne devriez pas. Vous devriez avoir peur. Parce que nous allons tous mourir. »_

Psyché manqua de s'étrangler. Avec maladresse, elle se saisit du carnet et relu le paragraphe avant de feuilleter les autres pages à la recherche de notes pertinentes. Lorsqu'elle trouva l'information qu'elle cherchait, elle se releva et se précipita vers l'ordinateur portable qui trônait sur le bureau d'angle.

De ses doigts tremblants elle tapa dans le moteur de recherche le nom du thérapeute et attendit, le sang battant contre ses tempes.

\- « Ces maudits dieux m'ont rendu encore plus toc-toc que je ne le pensais » maugréa-t-elle à mi-voix

Plusieurs liens s'offrirent à elle, et elle cliqua sur celui qui lui parut le plus pertinent.

\- « Dr Jacques Marie Clana[1] … plusieurs doctorats … psychanalyse… spécialiste des mythes du monde… » énonça-elle à haute voix

Depuis l'époque où il l'avait pris en charge, il avait poursuivi une brillante carrière et s'était particulièrement intéressé aux mythes fondateurs des sociétés. La théologie était un de ses dadas et il cherchait avec un acharnement étrange à établir des liens spécifiques entre les différentes cosmogonies.

Un lien attira l'attention de la jeune femme et elle décida de l'explorer.

 _« … Alors il préleva une parcelle sur chacune des 20 créatures existantes. Il les mélangea, puis, soufflant dans ce mélange une étincelle de son propre souffle igné, il créa un nouvel Être : Neddo l'Homme._

 _Synthèse de tous les éléments de l'univers, les supérieurs comme les inférieurs, réceptacle par excellence de la Force suprême en même temps que confluent de toutes les forces existantes, bonnes ou mauvaises, Neddo l'Homme primordial, reçut en héritage une parcelle de la puissance créatrice divine, le don de l'Esprit et de la Parole. Guéno enseigna à Neddo, son Interlocuteur, les lois d'après lesquelles tous les éléments du cosmos furent formés et continuent d'exister. Il l'instaura Gardien et Gérant de son Univers et le chargea de veiller au maintien de l'harmonie universelle. C'est pourquoi il est lourd d'être Neddo… »_ _ **[2]**_

Psyché ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup en se massant les tempes. Dans sa tête, des milliers de questions se bousculaient, et elle n'avait pas le plus petit début de réponse.

Chaque fois, qu'elle croyait comprendre quelque chose chaque qu'une porte s'ouvrait, elle débouchait sur un abîme de questions plus complexes. La seule certitude qu'elle avait, était que toute cette histoire concernait les piliers et qu'elle était un pion parmi eux. Quel était son rôle ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais Aphrodite était concernée... Elle en était de plus en plus convaincue depuis sa discussion avec sa mère. Pourquoi ? Là était tout le mystère. Mystère auquel venait de s'ajouter celui de ses nouvelles visions de jeune femme asiatique suicidaire.

Psyché soupira.

\- « Bon … au point où j'en suis… » murmura-t-elle à haute voix pour se donner du courage.

Elle tendit la main vers le téléphone qui trônait sur le bureau à côté de l'ordinateur et composa le numéro qui était affiché sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Au bout de 3 sonneries, son interlocuteur décrocha.

\- « Allo ? »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse.

Comment présenter la chose sans paraître folle s'interrogea-t-elle quelques secondes

\- « Allo ? » répéta l'interlocuteur

\- « Bonjour … euh …je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec le Dr Clana, svp ? »

\- « Je suis le Dr Clana » répondit l'homme au téléphone

Le pouls de la princesse accéléra légèrement

\- « Je m'appelle Psyché … » commença la jeune femme « je suis la princesse de… »

\- « Vos rêves ont recommencé n'est-ce-pas ? » la coupa t il

Psyché sursauta, interdite.

\- « Alors vous êtes en danger de mort. La dernière guerre a commencé et certains piliers vous cherchent parce que vous détenez un secret qui ouvre la route vers le Cœur de la création. Cette guerre a toujours été la seule qui compte, la seule en cours. Toutes les autres, toutes celles que relatent nos mythes ne sont que des batailles, perdues, gagnées, différées... Vous devez fuir. Je peux vous cacher. Vous m'entendez ? … Psyché ? … Ecoutez moi ! Si ceux qui vous cherchent vous trouvent, s'ils vous mettent la main dessus, alors c'en sera fini, de nous tous, de la Vie et des piliers eux même. »

A l'autre bout de la ligne la jeune princesse venait de laisser tomber le combiné en entendant la nouvelle apportée par la servante.

Son père venait de regagner le palais. Et elle avait surpris la conversation orageuse que la reine et lui avaient eu : il y était question de sa mort prochaine.

* * *

[1] Parce que je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher … Il s'agit d'une anagramme de Lacan célèbre Psychanalyste

[2] Généalogie mythique de Njeddo Dewal d'après la cosmogonie du Mandé


	21. Chapter 21

**P** syché jeta en vrac quelques vêtements dans le sac qui était sur le lit avant de courir à l'autre bout de la chambre pour fouiller dans un coin. Dans sa tête, les mots du chercheur tournaient en boucle

« _N'emportez que de l'argent liquide, aucune CB, rien qui ne soit traçable. Puisque nous devrons communiquer, munissez-vous d'un portable pré payé, ils sont intraçables… Contre les piliers ou les dieux nous ne pouvons pas grand-chose, mais les hommes vous chercheront aussi et contre eux, nous pouvons encore vous cacher. Ce sont eux, que les piliers et les dieux enverront en premier… ils n'agiront directement qu'en dernier recours. Ils ne peuvent pour l'instant, se permettre de perdre la confiance des Hommes… Nous sommes encore la source de leurs pouvoirs_ »

Elle fourra une liasse de billet dans la sacoche qu'elle emporterait aussi et se redressa pour se contempler dans le miroir. Avec difficulté, elle étouffa un sanglot.

Comment avait-elle fait pour en arriver là, se demanda-t-elle un instant.

Le téléphone qu'elle avait demandée à sa servante de lui acheter quelques heures plus tôt vibra et elle s'en saisit d'une main tremblante.

Après avoir répondu au SMS, elle arrangea les quelques mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient de la casquette gavroche qu'elle portait pour cacher sa chevelure, et attrapa le sac et la sacoche dans lesquels elle avait fourré les rares effets qu'elle emportait avec elle vers un avenir plus qu'incertain.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle posa la main quelques secondes sur son pendentif, ferma les yeux et ouvrit la porte.

Il avait raison, la fuite était désormais sa seule option.

Mais pouvait-on seulement fuir les créateurs ?


	22. Chapter 22

**L** a jeune femme remercia le contrôleur et rangea son billet dans sa sacoche. Elle avait suivi toutes les instructions que lui avait fournies le Dr Canal. Elle expira et regarda par la fenêtre le paysage défilé sous ses yeux puis appuya sa tête contre le dossier. Elle quittait sa ville, son pays, pour se rendre dans un « lieu sûr » avait-il dit.

Un couple de personnes âgées partageait son wagon. Elle regarda le vieux couple endormi, un sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres, et le souvenir de ses parents l'envahit. Il y avait tant d'amour qui émanait d'eux.

La femme âgée lui avait proposé de partager son maigre repas, et elle avait décliné poliment son offre. Elle ne pouvait rien avalé de toute façon. Lentement, elle se laissa bercer, à son tour, par le roulis du train. Dormir lui semblait être le seul refuge où elle trouverait la paix, peut-être y retrouverait-elle l'insouciance des jours heureux où seuls ses éclats de rire, mêlés à ceux de ses sœurs résonnaient dans les coursives de sa mémoire.

Elle tourna son regard vers l'extérieur et, le rythme constant du train l'emporta bientôt vers le lieu qu'elle espérait ne jamais quitter. Son souffle se fit peu à peu régulier.

Derrière ses paupières, dansait le visage enfantin de ses sœurs adorées et un sourire se dessina un instant sur ses lèvres. Mais alors qu'elle courait avec ses ainées dans les longs couloirs du palais de son enfance, jouant à se cacher comme elle l'avait si souvent fait, elle ouvrit une porte à la dérobée et elle perdit pied. Un léger tremblement parcourut ses longs doigts fins et la vieille femme se réveilla en sursaut.

 _Psyché avait beau regarder autour d'elle impossible de retrouver la porte par laquelle elle avait pénétré dans ce lieu. Elle n'était plus chez elle aucune pièce semblable à celle-ci n'existait dans le palais de son enfance._

 _Ici tout lui était étrange. Tout n'était que silence, et froid… il n'y avait rien … tout était vide, sans contenu. Même en levant ses mains, elle échouait à les distinguer. Elle échouait à se distinguer._

 _Elle commença à courir à la recherche de quelque chose à quoi s'agripper pour lutter contre cette impression qui l'oppressait, celle de disparaître, en vain appelant en vain ses sœurs à l'aide. Mais elle avait beau hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge, aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. A bout de souffle, elle voulut reprendre sa respiration, aspirer une goulée d'air frais, mais rien ne s'engouffra dans ses narines ou dans sa bouche. Au contraire, elle se mit à suffoquer. Pendant une fraction de seconde, dans cet abîme sans nom, Psyché crût sa fin arrivée. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer, ce n'était qu'un rêve, se répétait- elle sans cesse._

 _Elle se remit alors à avancer à tâtons à la recherche d'une porte de sortie, de quelque chose. Mais en dépit de toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait déployer, chacun de ses pas lui donnait l'impression de se mouvoir, en apesanteur. Au bord du désespoir, elle perçut tout d'un coup sous ses pieds une étrange sensation. Elle baissa avec angoisse les yeux et observa ses pieds. Désormais, à chacun de ses pas, une lueur argentée émanait, timide et pourtant d'une puissance infinie. Elle n'était pas à l'origine de ce phénomène, elle pouvait le jurer, mais elle en ressentait les vibrations à travers chaque fibre de son corps, comme si celles-ci évoquaient une résonnance lointaine avec elle une résonnance qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans son corps qu'elle savait endormi quelque part dans un train qui roulait pour l'emporter loin de sa famille. Une lueur au loin attira son attention, et elle se figea._

 _Un bourgeon venait d'apparaître de la lueur argentée …. Elle plissa les yeux et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Qu'était ce ? La voyait-on ? Elle secoua la tête. Qui pouvait la voir dans ce néant ?_

 _Elle observa encore et elle nota qu'à l'aune de la lumière argentée, ondulait verticalement la tige d'une longue liane._

 _Une bourrasque d'une force colossale traversa alors le vide, faisant basculer la jeune femme sur le sol et la liane vacilla vers la gauche. De ce flan apparurent trois feuilles flétries qui la déséquilibrèrent de tout leur poids. Psyché crut un instant que la plante entière allait s'effondrer mais un flux argenté parti du sol et traversa la tige toute entière. Les deux éléments vibrèrent en harmonie quelques secondes et une feuille plus jeune parut de l'autre côté ré équilibrant, la plante. Une bourrasque venue du vide souffla de nouveau d'une force plus colossale encore, et la plante en harmonie avec le sol s'illuminèrent en réponse._

 _C'est alors que les yeux de Psyché s'écarquillèrent._

 _Ce n'était pas une liane._

 _Ce n'était pas une plante._

 _C'était une femme._

 _La femme aux cheveux noirs de ses rêves d'enfant._

 _Une nouvelle bourrasque émana du vide, et frappa la femme aux cheveux sombres de plein fouet, coupant le souffle de Psyché au passage, et Psyché pensa que cette fois elle assisterait à la mort de cette étrange plante. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour observer la scène, si celle-ci avait bien pliée face à la bourrasque, elle était encore debout. Seule une nouvelle ligne sombre s'était dessinée sur sa peau._

 _Psyché observait l'étrange ballet qui se déroulait devant elle fascinée, comme si sa vie la Vie toute entière tenait à cette plante qui en dépit de tout poursuivait résolument sa croissance, encaissant chaque bourrasque, les inscrivant dans sa chair le long de ces lignes sombres._

 _Lorsque la femme plante bascula la tête en arrière, une couronne se forma bientôt autour de ses doigts, pour donner naissance à quelque chose que Psyché avait du mal à distinguer. Etait-ce un bourgeon ? Un œuf ? Sa couleur irisée était à la fois la plus belle, la plus fascinante et la plus effrayante qu'elle n'ait jamais contemplée. Son cœur s'emplit du même espoir et de la même crainte que ce qu'elle ressentait petite et, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisant, elle se mit à avancer vers la femme. C'est alors qu'elle sentit arriver derrière elle, la bourrasque qui alla frapper la plante cette fois d'une telle violence qu'elle fut projetée vers l'avant traînée sur une distance dont elle ne put mesurer la distance._

 _Le cœur battant la chamade, Psyché souleva difficilement sa tête en clignant des yeux, et tenta de se relever. Un instinct en elle, lui hurlait qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Mais bientôt elle se raidit._

 _Partout, autour d'elle, le sol argenté s'était mis à vibrer, s'illuminant de mille feux, il semblait se liquéfier pour se rassembler vers un seul point. Psyché suivit son cours et son visage devint livide. Elle comprit, ce que son instinct, lui hurlait._

 _Le vide avait fini par gagner._

 _La femme aux cheveux sombres gisait sur le sol._

 _Un hoquet s'échappa de la gorge de Psyché et une nouvelle ligne sombre se dessina sur le corps de la femme tandis que sa main laissa rouler doucement la boule irisée qu'elle avait tenue si précieusement._

 _Psyché eut envie de hurler à s'en faire jaillir les poumons, mais quand bien même, elle l'aurait fait aucun son, elle le savait n'aurait quitté sa gorge. Elle se mordit les lèvres, et ferma les yeux._

 _Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle remarqua que le liquide argenté s'était condensé en une silhouette qui tentait de soulever avec une infinie douceur, le corps désormais inanimé. Une onde argentée balaya le sol autour d'eux et une troisième ombre apparut bientôt près du couple._

 _La jeune princesse senti son cœur se serrer à la vision de ce trio improbable. Quel était donc ce spectacle qui se jouait sous son regard se demanda-t-elle une seconde ? Un simple rêve pouvait-il résonner dans votre être aussi fort ? … Elle ferma les yeux, attendant avec eux le dernier battement du cœur de la femme…._

 _La silhouette vif-argent posa son front sur celui de la femme aux cheveux sombres, et un corps bercé par le roulis d'un train là-bas, très loin dans le monde réel se figea empli d'effroi face à l'immensité du refus qu'il ressentit à cet instant : Le refus qui emplissait une silhouette dans un rêve à l'idée de perdre ce à quoi il tenait le plus la colère et le rejet de ce que lui imposait l'univers tout entier._

 _Un silence assourdissant tomba et, la silhouette bascula tout d'un coup la tête en arrière. Un cri qui venait du plus profond de ses entrailles déchira sa gorge et le vide se comprima soudain sur lui-même oppressant l'âme même de Psyché, et l'œuf se brisa libérant une lumière d'une puissance phénoménale…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A** u même instant, Wolfgang s'effondra sur ses genoux, en se tenant la tête. Une vague d'Eros d'une puissance extraordinaire quitta son corps. Atteignant Aphrodite de plein fouet, elle se répercuta à travers ses frères et sœurs, drainant en quelques secondes leurs pouvoirs, les jetant au sol, avant de se diriger vers Kala.

\- « Wolfgang ! non !» croassa Aphrodite


	23. Chapter 23

**P** syché se réveilla en hurlant. Son cœur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine.

\- « Tout va bien ! Tout va bien ! » murmura un homme aux cheveux gris.

Psyché recula pour s'enfoncer dans son siège, encore désorientée par son rêve. Elle contempla son interlocuteur une seconde et l'interrogea d'une voix rocailleuse

\- « Qui … qui êtes-vous ? »

L'Homme lui sourit

\- « Le contrôleur jeune fille. Le train est rentré en gare, il y a plus de 15 mn. Tous les passagers sont descendus. Enfin presque tous, puisque vous êtes encore là »

Un sourire contrit se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme "

\- « Je suis désolée … je me suis endormie, et … »

\- « Et vous avez fait un horrible cauchemar »

\- « Oui … Gageons que la réalité soit de meilleure augure » répondit elle tristement

Il lui rendit son sourire et l'aida à se relever et à récupérer ses quelques affaires avant de l'accompagner à sortir du train.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **U** n tremblement parcourut le poil du dieu canin et il détourna son regard du corps sans vie qui gisait devant lui. Autour de lui, ses frères avaient eux aussi marqués un temps d'arrêt.

\- « det stora kriget startade, hjärta vaknar »[1] énonça un dieu aux cheveux blonds

Le dieu canin se contenta de baisser la tête, et de fermer les yeux.

Depuis la nuit de leur création, les enfants de Chaos avaient été dispersés aux quatre coins des mondes. En tant que fils du pilier chargé de catalyser la création, parfois par le biais de la destruction et du chaos, ils avaient pour charge de veiller à porter sa voix le plus loin possible.

Mais, au-delà de cette fonction, ils avaient interdiction de par la volonté de leur père de se retrouver réunis au même endroit. Cette interdiction ne pouvait être levée que si les Neddos les convoquaient et si ce jour arrivait … alors cela signifierait que la fin des piliers était proche.

Il inspira longuement, et une légère odeur saline emplit ses narines. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et son regard sombre se posa sur son frère.

« _Susano Wo…_ »

Depuis qu'il avait été banni du royaume des dieux, ils avaient tous souffert de son absence, ressentant sa présence comme l'écho d'un membre absent. Aujourd'hui, son retour parmi eux était à la fois teinté de bénédiction et de tristesse car la douleur qu'il ressentait face à la perte de cette humaine qu'il avait fait sienne était désormais leur.

\- « Même si je le souhaitais, je ne pourrai te la rendre, mon frère. Elle est désormais mienne » énonça-t-il doucement « elle appartient au royaume des morts »

\- « Je le sais… » murmura d'une voix éteinte le kami aux cheveux de jais

\- « Son spectre … » commença Anubis

\- « … ne répondra pas plus à mes appels » le coupa Susano Wo

Anubis tiqua et ses pupilles se dilatèrent

\- « Que veux-tu dire par là ? » l'interrogea-t-il

\- « Mon exil sur terre, loin des miens m'a offert une autre perspective de cette guerre, et elle le savait. Son sacrifice n'avait pas pour unique but de nous convoquer. Bien sûr qu'elle l'espérait, mais si cela ne marchait pas … si cela ne fonctionnait pas …elle m'a simplement dit qu'il fallait une Neddo assez puissante pour se tenir de l'autre côté du voile, dans un lieu où nous ne nous verrions plus, mais où elle serait utile aux piliers lorsque le moment viendrait. »

Anubis serra les mâchoires en fronçant les sourcils. Les piliers n'étaient décidément que des enfants qui jouaient avec une fourmilière, et il détestait en être une.

\- « Comment est-ce possible que cette Neddo puisse avoir autant de puissance ? » questionna-t-il plutôt

\- « Je l'ignore … ».

Le dieu blond fronça les sourcils et Anubis énonça ses pensées à haute voix

\- « Je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour pouvoir acquérir autant de pouvoir et nous convoquer tous avec son unique sacrifice … c'est que toutes les autres soient sacrifiées »

\- « Om alla andra var döda, är hjärtat redan i händerna. Det återstår nödvändigtvis»[2] le corrigea dieu scandinave

Anubis le regarda et Susano Wo laissa éclater sa colère.

\- « Oui. Et c'est bien ce que je ne voulais pas voir arriver. Parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi, qui est la dernière survivante, ce que nous devrons faire et surtout à qui nous devrons faire appel pour cela … »

Le dieu aux cheveux d'or se contenta de sourire.

\- « Ce n'est pas drôle ! ça vous amuse peut-être dans vos contrées de vous faire tous les coups bas imaginables pour pouvoir vous battre et vous retrouver après au Vahalla. Mais je te rappelle, que la dernière fois où il a porté atteinte à la précieuse chevelure de Sif, tu as trouvé cela moins drôle[3]. Il a beau être notre frère, faire appel à lui est dangereux…il est mauvais ! »

\- "Säger att det är ... komplicerat. Jag vet inte varför pelarna skapar bra. Och om jag inte kan förneka att han redan lagt mig i fara, kan jag inte glömma att jag redan har sparats. Du antingen. Det är fortfarande samma träd som vi. Han är vår broder. Och för posten, just nu har vi inga andra medel."[4]

Anubis fit quelques pas avant d'acquiescer.

\- « Thor marque un point. En tant que fils de Chaos, aucun de nous n'est exemplaire … quoiqu'il en soit, tu as raison Susano Wo, il nous faut partir délivrer Loki… »

\- « Inte säker ... det var det. Vi kände alla. Varför han inte stanna. Jag vet inte. Men inför en sådan ordning, är det omöjligt at tinte svara."[5]

\- "Tu en es sûr ?" l'interrogea Anubis sceptique

\- « Jag har sagt, jag vet. Omöjligt. Om inte ... den överlämnas till en mer kraftfull föreläggande ..."[6]

Le dieu canin l'observa et un frisson glacé lui traversa l'échine.

* * *

[1] « La grande guerre a commencé, le cœur se réveille » (traduction suédoise)

[2] « Si toutes les autres étaient mortes, le cœur serait déjà entre ses mains. Il en reste forcément une. » (traduction suédoise)

[3] Un jour, Loki a malicieusement coupé les cheveux de Sif l'épouse de Thor. Celui-ci très en colère promet de l'abattre sur place si ce dernier échoue à lui obtenir une chevelure d'or. Loki fait alors fabriquer par les nains une chevelure devant pousser ferme dès qu'elle sera sur la tête de Sif, puis un bateau appelé Skidhbladnir qui aura le vent en poupe dès qu'on hisse la voile, et enfin une lance appelée Gungnir qui ne peut jamais s'arrêter quand on s'en sert pour frapper.

[4] « Disons qu'il est ... complexe. J'ignore pourquoi les piliers l'ont créé ainsi. Et si je ne peux nier qu'il m'a déjà mis en grand danger, je ne peux pas oublier qu'il m'a déjà sauvé. Vous non plus. Il reste du même arbre que nous. Il reste notre frère. Et pour mémoire, là maintenant, nous n'avons pas d'autres moyens. » (traduction suédoise)

[5] « Pas sûr... il était là. Nous l'avons tous senti. Pourquoi il n'est pas resté. Je n'en sais rien. Mais face à une telle injonction, il est impossible qu'il n'y réponde pas » (traduction suédoise)

[6] Je te l'ai dit, je le connais. Impossible. A moins... qu'il ne soit soumis à une injonction plus puissante ... (Traduction suédoise)


	24. Chapter 24

**A** ssis face au Goban, Chaos l'observait livide.

Dans toutes les fibres de son corps résonnaient les questions et les réponses de ses enfants, et si leur réunion lui conférait désormais la puissance dont il avait besoin pour une guerre dont il ne pouvait plus ignorer la proximité, la crainte et le désarroi qu'il ressentait n'en était pas moindre.

Une forme spectrale se dessina face à lui et un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- « Gaïa… »

\- « Il y a bien longtemps, que tu ne m'appelles ainsi… » murmura-t-elle « revenons nous à plus de formalités en ces temps si difficiles ? »

Le pilier baissa la tête.

\- « Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir ce qui se tramait ? … j'ai scruté si souvent ce maudit goban… »

\- « Nous l'avons tous fait » répondit Angelica d'une voix douce

Chaos baissa la tête, et le spectre tendit une main éthérée pour caresser sa joue sombre.

\- « Aucun de nous ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans le territoire des Hommes. Nous les avons créés pour y cacher le Cœur, et les Neddos… de nous tous. C'est pour cela que nous avons confié les Hommes aux dieux humains, et bu à la source de Léthé »

\- « Je sais … mais nous aurions pu prévoir… Angélica… nous aurions dû prévoir … »

\- « N'est ce pas ce à quoi Cronos à veiller ? Allons, même s'Il s'empare de la Neddo qui fait sens, nous pouvons encore protéger le Coeur. »

Chaos baissa la tête.

\- « Rien n'est moins sûr. »

Le spectre le regarda surpris en penchant la tête sur le côté

\- « La Neddo qui fait sens est trop à découvert. Une fois prise, même les pouvoirs de Léthé ne suffiront plus. Une fois qu'elle aura révéler le secret, Il n'aura plus qu'à la chercher … »

\- « En ce qui la concerne il reste encore Nyx ! » tenta-t-elle d'objecter peu convaincue elle-même

\- « Et combien de temps crois-tu que Nyx tiendra ? »

\- « Mais …s'Il la détruit … il ne survivra jamais à sa perte »

\- « Il y survivra … il sera … seulement ce à quoi notre Père l'avait destiné, une entité à son image. »

\- « Et nous ? »

Un sourire mélancolique étira les lèvres du pilier

\- « Jonas et toi vous rendormirez… »

Le spectre secoua la tête en la baissant.

\- « … et toi ? » souffla-t-elle enfin

Le pilier la contempla un instant, et une étrange lueur vacilla dans ses yeux. L'amour fraternel était une chose bien étrange pensa-t-il une fraction de seconde.

\- « Même le chaos a une fin » murmura-il

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **D** ebout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Kayla jeta un dernier regard à Chaos et soupira.

\- « Personne ne vous a jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes, Némésis ? » questionna une voix derrière elle

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pulpeuses de l'enfant, et elle lui répondit d'un ton désinvolte en lui faisant face

\- « Venant de toi, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité »

Le dieu la regarda quelques secondes, et un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. D'un signe discret de la tête il la salua.

\- « Pourquoi, m'avez-vous convoqué ? » demanda-t-il

\- « J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un nouveau service… »

Le dieu plissa les yeux et l'enfant trotta jusqu'à lui avec un sourire narquois.

\- « Allons, nous n'en sommes plus à notre coup d'essai » lui répondit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Les prunelles claires du dieu la fixèrent impassibles

\- « Loki … » reprit-elle sur le ton de la connivence « aurais tu oublié le but du jeu ? »

Le sourire de l'enfant s'agrandit et le dieu frémit imperceptiblement

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne n'en saura rien. » poursuivit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil « Et maintenant si nous parlions de ce service ? »


	25. Chapter 25

**W** ill observa Wolfgang avec inquiétude. Son frère était toujours allongé inconscient.

\- « Elles sont certaines de ce qu'elles avancent ? » demanda t il de nouveau

\- « Oui » répondit Nomi « et j'ai tendance à aller dans leur sens. J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne trouve pas d'autres explications logiques. »

Will expira avant de s'éloigner du lit.

\- « Ça n'a pas de sens » reprit- il

\- « Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie. Je sais que tu ne le VEUX pas, Will. Mais Krysten était en première ligne. Elle est formelle. Ce n'était pas uniquement l'Eros de Wolfgang qui a frappé. Et tu l'as toi même senti. Il était bien trop puissant. Il a drainé tout les nôtres, et il aurait pu nous aspirer et nous détruire … »

Mittrika qui était debout et restée silencieuse depuis le début, secoua la tête avant de terminer la phrase de sa sœur.

\- « Mais il s'est arrêté en arrivant à Kala »

Nomi lui jeta un regard avant d'acquiescer.

\- « Will » reprit-elle « il est plus que probable, que les piliers aient pénétré plus loin que nous ne le pensons, et que Wolfgang soit déjà un de leurs jouets… »

\- « Je ne le couperai pas de nous ! ma décision est sans appel ! » l'interrompit Will

Nomi le regarda interdite

\- « Je peux entendre ce que tu dis » poursuivit-il plus calmement « je peux même le comprendre. Mais il est notre frère. Nous ne gagnerons pas sans lui. Nous sommes incomplets sans lui. Donc nous ferons avec lui. »

Nomi baissa la tête. Elle comprenait son frère, elle partageait son souhait et ressentait à travers les fibres de son corps sa volonté, mais tout son être lui disait que quelque chose d'inquiétant se tramait, et bientôt son inquiétude filtra elle aussi à travers les pores de sa fratrie

Après quelques secondes de silence, Mittrika reprit la parole pour interroger Will

\- « Malgré notre échec avec Némésis, alors nous poursuivrons nos interrogatoires »

Ce dernier prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir

\- « Nous ne pouvons en faire l'économie de toute façon. Nous devons comprendre ce qu'est ce goban »

Mittrika hocha la tête

\- « C'est donc à mon tour d'essayer. »

\- « Tu penses à qui ? » demanda Will

\- « Vous le saurez bien assez tôt » répondit elle en coupant toutes connections


	26. Chapter 26

**A** l'intérieur de la gare, le soleil se déversait à grandes goulées par de gigantesques fenêtres.

Le Dr Clana observa quelques instants les allers et venues des voyageurs. Tels des fourmis, ils allaient d'un lieu à un autre, traînant leurs valises ignorant tout de la bataille qui se tramait en silence derrière les murs de la réalité.

Un rire cristallin le fit sursauter, et il tourna la tête. Dans un café, une serveuse aux cheveux de feu, discutait avec un homme.

L'individu, dont il ne distinguait que le dos, était assis nonchalamment sur le siège en osier. De haute stature, il portait des vêtements taillés sur mesure qui mettait en valeur son corps athlétique. Ses cheveux de jais étaient ramenés vers l'arrière, et sa peau d'albâtre contrastait étrangement avec celle des habitants de cette contrée. Il parla à la jeune femme et cette dernière porta la main à ses cheveux en baissant la tête. Le médecin observa le comportement de la jeune femme et sourit.

Quelque soit la culture, certaines attitudes avaient toujours le même sens.

Elle était clairement sous le charme de son interlocuteur…

Une annonce attira son attention et il reporta son regard vers la grande horloge de la gare.

Cet objet était à lui seul une pure merveille. Réalisé, selon la légende, par les créateurs eux-mêmes, il avait été placé là depuis des temps immémoriaux par les constructeurs de la ville.

Comme beaucoup, il avait tenté de percé à jour ses secrets. Qui ne l'avait pas tenté d'ailleurs ? Une horloge aussi splendide, marquant le temps depuis une éternité, sans jamais être remontée, et sans que personne n'ait pu apercevoir son mécanisme ... constituait une véritable énigme.

Il contempla le cadran et ses magnifiques aiguilles tournant invariablement avec la régularité d'un métronome, et oublia le monde autour de lui.

Un sourire passa sur son visage au souvenir du plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il avait, pour la première fois, caressé son bois précieux à la recherche d'une ouverture, et un frisson lui traversa l'échine.

Une phrase…

Quelques mots à vrai dire dans un dialecte ancien, qui n'avait rien à faire dans cette partie du monde.

Cette phrase avait sans doute signé le départ du voyage initiatique de beaucoup d'autres grands Hommes, chacun cherchant des réponses à leur manière pour comprendre le monde, Pascal, Einstein, et bien d'autres… marquant ainsi le début des sciences, des mathématiques ou de la philosophie.

Que de pouvoir dans une si petite phrase …

« _Le mouvement et le temps sont relatif l'un à l'autre_ »

\- « Docteur Clana ? »

La voix hésitante d'une jeune femme interrompit le fil de ses pensées et il se retourna pour la contempler.

Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire son visage. Elle avait réussi.

\- « Psyché ? » murmura-t-il avec soulagement « Les dieux soient loués »

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire bien qu'elle ne partageait pas tout à fait son avis.

\- « Vous avez une mine atroce, chère enfant … »

\- « Je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment… » fit la jeune femme avec une mine contrite.

Le médecin se leva rapidement pour l'examiner de plus près. Elle avait les yeux cernés, et le teint blafard. Une légère crispation des lèvres attira son attention et il l'interrogea.

\- « Vos migraines sont très violentes ? »

\- « Oui… » murmura-t-elle en portant la main à sa tempe

Le médecin soupira et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il sortit une bouteille d'eau et un comprimé et l'invita à le prendre. Psyché le remercia et s'exécuta.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le téléphone du médecin sonna, et il décrocha sans attendre.

\- « Oui ? »

Psyché n'entendit pas ce que disait l'interlocuteur, mais cela devait être suffisamment grave, parce qu'elle vit le visage du médecin se décomposer.

\- « Quoi ? Quand ? … Comment ? … Que dis-tu ?! Elle a réalisé la cérémonie ? Mon dieu … Oui … Oui, je comprends … Non. Non…Là-bas, elle sera en sécurité. Nous nous y rendons de suite. Je te recontacterai dès mon arrivée… Mon frère…J'aimerai tellement être à tes côtés en ce moment… » termina-t-il tristement avant de raccrocher.

Le médecin observa autour de lui avec inquiétude et ramassa rapidement les affaires de Psyché

\- « Venez » La pressa-t-il soudain « il faut faire vite, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps »


	27. Chapter 27

**L** a serveuse aux cheveux de feu posa le plateau sur le comptoir, encore tremblante de sa discussion et ramena derrière son oreille une mèche rousse.

Sa collègue arriva quelques secondes après et la regarda avec un sourire coquin.

\- « Tu sais que nous nous serions toutes damnées pour pouvoir le servir » lui asséna-t-elle

La jeune femme baissa la tête et rougit

\- « De près, il est comment ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant

\- « Magnétique… son regard est d'un bleu envoûtant … » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle

\- « Tu m'étonnes ! Pour lui, je ferai mes valises dans la seconde, prête à aller me geler les fesses près de n'importe quel fjord du moment qu'on donne libre court à notre luxure ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire

\- « Qu'est ce qu'il t'a raconté ? vas-y racontes et n'en oublie pas une miette ! »

La jeune femme rousse baissa la tête et joua distraitement avec les verres posés sur le plateau.

\- « Pas grand chose. Il a juste dit qu'il était de passage, et qu'il cherchait à la demande de sa tante, dans la région, un présent pour le mariage d'une amie. »

\- « Anw… et tu sais s'il y va accompagner… à ce mariage ? » demanda sa collègue avec un sourire malicieux

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux regarda sa collègue interloquée

\- « Quoi ?! je demande ça le plus sérieusement du monde. On ne sait jamais. Des fois qu'il y aurait moyen de moyenner. » poursuivit-elle en tirant la langue « Bon … ça va. Qu'est ce tu es rabat-joie. Est-ce-que tu sais au moins où il aura lieu ? »

\- « Pas précisément… » répondit-elle en souriant « Près de la plage, je crois … »

\- « Près de la plage ? » répéta sa collègue en fronçant les sourcils « … Ce ne sont pas les Peuls qui vivent là-bas ? »

\- « Si … » répondit distraitement la jeune femme rousse en soulevant les verres avant de se figer

\- « Quoi ? » l'interrogea sa collègue en levant un sourcil

\- « Regarde ce qu'il m'a laissé » lui répondit la serveuse aux cheveux de feu en lui tendant la serviette qui accompagnait le verre qu'elle lui avait servi.

Sur le papier, l'inconnu avait dessiné un chérubin qui tenait un arc.


	28. Chapter 28

**P** syché inspira profondément. L'air iodé de la mer qui pénétrait par la fenêtre du véhicule qui les emportait avait quelque chose d'enivrant.

Elle observa le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux en plissant les yeux. La végétation différait complètement de celle qu'il y avait chez elle. Ici, tout était plus désertique, plus sec…

Elle tourna la tête vers le Docteur Clana et l'observa un instant. Depuis qu'il avait reçu cet appel, le médecin jouait nerveusement avec sa montre à gousset son teint était livide et il ne cessait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- « Ce que vous avez appris était … si grave que cela ? » se risqua-t-elle enfin à demander

Le médecin sursauta et tourna la tête dans sa direction

\- « Je le crains, en effet. »

\- « Cela … me concerne ? »

Le scientifique soupira

\- « Que savez-vous de l'histoire des piliers ? » demanda-t-il à brûle pour point

La jeune femme sursauta

\- « La même chose que tout le monde » répondit-elle sur la défensive « pour peu qu'on lise les livres d'histoire »

\- « Que savez-vous exactement » demanda-t-il de nouveau

\- « Et bien… au début il y avait Néant. Et … hum …Chaos et Cronos… » poursuivit-elle en fronçant les sourcils « il y a aussi les Moires et Némésis… sans oublier Gaïa et Eros. Ce sont eux qui, après la grande guerre avec les autres piliers ont enfanté les dieux humains, le huitième pilier. Et donc maintenant ils sont huit à veiller sur les Hommes » termina-t-elle satisfaite de son résumé.

Le vieil homme la regarda un instant

\- « Donc vous ne savez rien » répondit il

Sa réponse lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide

\- « Mais c'est normal… vous êtes novice. Toutefois, cela ne pourra rester ainsi indéfiniment compte tenu de votre identité… » commenta le docteur pour lui même

Psyché fronça les sourcils

\- « L'organisation des piliers n'est pas aussi linéaire qu'on pourrait le croire. » recommença-t-il alors à son attention « et cela explique en partie la guerre qu'ils se livrent. Selon les recherches que mon équipe et moi même avons menées à travers les diverses cultures, leurs … croyances, leurs mythes fondateurs il existe 2 entités de forces égales. Il est pour l'heure, à cause des différentes identités qui leur ont été attribuées difficile de les nommer avec précision, mais ces deux entités sont les deux seules sans aucune limite. Je crois que la Vie, telle que nous la connaissons découle d'au moins une d'entre elle. Nous avons depuis que c'est leur opposition qui engendre la guerre à laquelle nous sommes confrontée aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il semble bien probable qu'il y en ait une qui souhaite mettre un terme à l'existence même de l'autre. »

\- « Et aujourd'hui vous avez découvert de quels piliers il s'agit ? » demanda Psyché en levant un sourcil

Le médecin posa la tête quelques instants sur l'appui tête du véhicule et sourit

\- « Non… » avoua-t-il « leurs attributs rendent les choses … complexes. Voyez-vous, pour que la Vie prenne racines, il est nécessaire d'avoir un espace libre pour cela. Dans ce sens, Néant fait un candidat idéal. Le fait est que chacun d'entre eux est éligible. Chaos répond aux critères dans le sens où il porte en lui les germes de la création. Quant à Cronos, il offre la ligne temporelle pour que tout se développe. Gaïa offre le contenant, et Eros la cohésion. Enfin en ce qui concernent les Moires ou Némésis … et bien disons que les unes offrent le renouvellement et que l'autre offre le maintien de l'équilibre pour que la Vie perdure… et pour dieux humains … leur histoire est la plus connue donc inutile développer… bref, vous voyez pourquoi il m'est difficile de choisir lequel est porteur de vie. »

\- « Oui … a priori personne n'aurait intérêt à ce que la Vie disparaisse. D'autant plus qu'ils sont tous censés tirer leur puissance de nous. Mais vous avez parlé de forces égales et de forces infinies… la solution est peut-être là »

\- « C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début mais là encore, je me perds en conjonctures … Voyez-vous, chaque pilier est opposable à un autre. Chaos à Némésis Les Moires aux Dieux Humains Néant à Gaïa, et Eros à Cronos. Je me suis donc naturellement dit qu'à partir de là il devrait être plus facile de trouver la solution … l'ennui c'est que si je regarde la distribution de l'énergie que cela devrait donner… cela ne correspond pas davantage. »

\- « Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda la jeune femme

\- « Et bien avec une telle distribution, nous sommes confrontés à deux grands groupes qui s'opposent avec d'un côté Néant, Némésis, Cronos et les dieux Humains et de l'autre Chaos, Gaïa, Eros et les Moires. »

\- « Pourquoi un tel découpage ? » demanda la jeune femme étonnée

\- « Les forces d'inertie contre les forces motrices voyons ! c'est logique… Et donc, Néant étant la plus grande force d'inertie qui soit, il s'opposerait à Eros qui deviendrait dès lors la plus grande force motrice mais cela ne se peut. Sa force ne me semble pas assez puissante… Sans compter l'autre problème de cette démonstration … »

\- « Qui est ? » demanda Psyché de plus en plus perplexe

\- « Lors de la dernière grande guerre, la seule dont nous soyons certains, les dieux humains n'étaient pas du côté de Néant, mais d'Eros… mon postulat me paraît donc erroné … »

Psyché pencha la tête de côté.

\- « Vous pensez ou vous êtes certain de vous tromper … »

\- « Je le crois … mais je ne suis certain de rien. » répondit le docteur Clana « c'est pour cela qu'ignorant à qui nous pouvons réellement faire confiance, vous mettre à l'abri est la priorité. »

\- « Moi ? pourquoi ? »

\- « Parce que vous êtes une Neddo » répondit il comme une évidence

La jeune femme sursauta.

\- « J'ai lu un texte parlant des Neddo sur votre site … » commença-t-elle

\- « Mais vous n'avez rien compris, et vous ne savez toujours pas qui vous êtes »

La jeune femme sourit timidement avant de faire signe que non.

\- « Neddo est un terme utilisé par les Peuls. Nous l'utilisons, en ce qui nous concernent, selon la même terminologie qu'eux, pour désigner les prêtresses crées nous le pensons par l'un des piliers défenseurs de la Vie ou par le pilier fondateur lui même. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Selon les croyances, et ce que nous avons pu découvrir, il s'agissait pour ces prêtresses de garder un secret. Une « clé, » concernant le Cœur de la Création. Mais nous n'en savons pas plus »

\- « Ces ?! »

Le vieil homme sourit

\- « Oui … Nous avons identifié plusieurs Neddo à travers le monde, et ce à différentes époques, mais … »

\- « Quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme tous les sens en alerte

\- « …il ne reste plus que vous. »

\- « Quoi ?! »

\- « Leurs desseins ne s'est révélé que peu à peu …et nous n'avons compris ce qui se passait que bien tard … presque trop tard … » murmura-t-il «il en restait si peu lorsque nous avons compris que leur disparition n'était pas hasardeuse… nous avons tenté l'impossible pour protéger les survivantes … mais » sa voix se brisa et il tourna la tête « La princesse Kunisada du Japon et vous étiez les dernières représentantes … l'appel que j'ai reçu à la gare tout à l'heure … son père m'annonçait qu'elle avait mis fin à ses jours… c'était ma filleule … »

Psyché écarquilla les yeux et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

« _Le kimono écarlate…_ »

\- « Je dois vous sauver, vous comprenez ? je dois vous mettre à l'abri ! » murmura le vieil homme les yeux brillants de larmes.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Psyché et elle se força à formuler sa question en dépit de l'angoisse qui lui nouait la gorge

\- « Mais où … ? »

\- « Les Peuls … Chez eux nous trouveront peut-être une réponse… C'est eux qui ont commencé à parler des Neddo les premiers ».

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A** ssise sur son tabouret, Clotho continuait à dérouler le long fil d'or en chantonnant. Devant elle, la tapisserie qu'elles avaient entamée il y avait une éternité de cela, commençait enfin à prendre forme.

Debout devant le goban, Atropos observait la disposition des pièces.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Lachésis leva les yeux vers sa sœur.

\- « Serons-nous prêtes à temps ? » demanda Clotho

\- « Nous le serons … après tout, nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous » répondit Atropos

\- « Les Hommes me fascineront toujours autant » reprit Lachésis après quelques minutes de silence « quand comprendront-ils enfin qu'on rencontre souvent sa destinée par les chemins que l'on prend pour l'éviter… »


	29. Chapter 29

**A** ssis au sommet d'une colline, Cupidon observait un couple en contrebas, avec un sourire malicieux.

Le vent fit doucement onduler ses boucles et une mèche blonde tomba devant ses yeux. Il la balaya d'un revers de la main.

Un souffle chaud caressa sa nuque et il se retourna.

Le soleil d'automne fit briller les paillettes dorées nichées au creux de ses pupilles et deux fossettes se creusèrent

\- « Maman » murmura-t-il avec délice

La déesse de l'amour lui rendit son sourire.

\- « Mon chéri… »

\- « … comme tu m'as manqué »

La déesse plissa les yeux et lui ouvrit les bras.

Comme son fils avait grandit. Il était indéniable devenu un adulte dont la beauté était fascinante.

Même repliées dans son dos, ses grandes ailes lui donnaient un air angélique, que les traits fins de son visage rehaussaient. Sa peau d'albâtre miroitait sous la lumière du jour aussi douce et soyeuse qu'une pêche mûre.

\- « J'ai beau être la déesse l'amour et l'inspirer chaque fois que mon regard se pose sur toi, mon cœur déborde. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer » lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille quand il se jeta dans ses bras.

\- « C'est ce que vous me dites, chaque fois que vous me voyez » lui répondit-il en éclatant de rire « toi et mes oncles et tantes. Comment va oncle Wolfgang ? » demanda-t-il soudain soucieux

La déesse le regarda, et passa une main sur son front.

\- « Que d'inquiétude sur ton front, mon petit ange » lui susurra-t-elle d'une voix douce avec un sourire affectueux « ton oncle va un peu mieux. Les choses sont encore difficiles. Une époque bien sombre s'ouvre devant nous … mais tant que nous sommes ensemble, rien ne peut nous arrêter »

Cupidon lui sourit, rassuré

Aphrodite porta les mains de son enfant adoré à ses lèvres avant de lui caresser doucement la joue. Puis, elle se détourna de lui et fit quelques pas pour regarder le couple qui se tenait toujours en contre bas.

Cupidon la suivit du regard

\- « Maman … qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il

\- « J'ai besoin de ton aide… » commença la déesse

\- « Bien sûr ! tout ce que tu voudras ! » lui répondit le jeune homme

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la déesse, et une lueur passa dans son regard … d'un bleu étrangement envoûtant …


	30. Chapter 30

**D** éméter prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle se figea en sentant sa présence derrière elle.

Lentement elle se retourna.

Des prunelles lilas la contemplait calmement.

« _Bien sûr…_ » pensa-t-elle

Elle avait pris grand soin de bloquer à tout ses frères son projet, tous à l'exception d'une seule personne.

\- « Vous souhaitiez me voir… » énonça simplement Cronos

La déesse mère avala sa salive et hocha la tête. La présence du pilier emplissait la pièce.

Elle avança de quelques pas, tremblante. Même calme, la puissance du pilier était phénoménale.

Il la suivit du regard tout du long, un léger sourire sur le visage. Ses cheveux argentés encadraient son visage parfait. Ses lèvres, légèrement pulpeuses, avaient une teinte rosée qui se mariait à la perfection avec sa peau hâlée.

« _Sa beauté est à couper le souffle…_ » pensa Mittrika

\- « Comment vont Hadès et Perséphone ? » lui demanda-t-il

Mittrika s'arrêta

\- « Vous devriez le savoir mieux que moi » lui répondit-elle

Cronos pencha la tête de côté, et une mèche argentée coula devant ses prunelles.

\- « Après tout, vous et moi savons parfaitement votre rôle dans cette situation » poursuivit-elle.

Le sourire sur le visage du pilier s'agrandit légèrement

\- « Vous croyez ? » murmura-t-il

\- « Je l'affirme »

\- « Dans ce cas » demanda-t-il « pourquoi éviter de partager votre hypothèse avec votre groupe ? »

Mittrika sursauta et le sourire du pilier s'effaça

\- « Et pourquoi vous couper à cet instant même de tout lien avec eux. Ne jugez-vous pas… dangereux d'être enfermée ici … avec moi, sans aucune solution de retrait. Après tout… je pourrais décider de vous supprimer » poursuivit-il d'une voix suave

Comment pouvait-il savoir avec autant de précision ce qui se passait au sein de leur groupe se demanda Mittrika.

La déesse serra la poing faute de trouver contenance et se força à poursuivre.

\- « Parce que je sais que vous ne me ferez aucun mal » lui répondit-elle « vous l'aimez trop pour ça »

Le pilier redressa la tête et Mittrika crut percevoir l'espace d'une fraction de seconde une étrange lueur danser dans ses prunelles.

\- « Que voulez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-il

\- « Savoir… Je veux savoir la vérité. »

Le pilier se détourna.

\- « La vérité est une chose relative… comme beaucoup dans cette vie je le crains » lui répondit-il de manière allusive

\- « Pas celle-là. Depuis la fin de cette guerre et votre décision d'offrir à ma fille et à Hadès de votre temps pour qu'ils puissent s'aimer librement, cette question me taraude. … Ses pouvoirs … Ces derniers événements… Vos discussions sur leur bien être… »

Le pilier l'écouta en se promenant dans la pièce, laissant glisser distraitement ses longs doigts fins le long des meubles, sans jamais poser un regard sur eux … ou sur elle.

\- « Même la nôtre maintenant… J'ai caché à tout le monde sauf à Kala, mon souhait de venir vous trouver. Et vous voilà… Etrange coïncidence ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

Le pilier marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre sa route.

\- « Tout aussi étrange que l'attaque que nous avons subie et qui s'est arrêté à elle »

Le pilier s'arrêta pour lui faire face

\- « Voilà beaucoup de mots dans une toute petite bouche. Où cherchez vous à en venir au juste, Déméter ? »

\- « Je crois que vous avez arrêté l'attaque qui a été menée contre nous »

Cronos ricana

\- « Et pour quelles raisons, ferais-je cela ? » demanda-t-il

\- « Par amour » répondit la déesse

Le pilier la fixa en levant un sourcil

\- « J'ai beau réfléchir… » commença-t-elle en secouant la tête « les deux dernières attaques que nous avons affrontées concernaient notre passé des souvenirs extrêmement douloureux, et ils sont tous arrivés par Kala et Wolfgang … si nous n'avons aucun souvenir de notre vie terrestre, c'est qu'il y a une raison derrière. Pour moi, la seule raison pouvant expliquer cela est l'amour. Seul un amour aussi puissant que celui que l'on ressent pour son enfant peut nous conduire à de telle folie. Combien de fois, ai-je vu des parents désespérés recourir à ces stratagèmes pour sauver leurs enfants … moi même, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde » poursuivit-elle « Mais l'amour … l'amour est aussi une chose bien étrange, car c'est une force d'attraction puissante. Une force si puissante que même en tâchant de rester éloigné, même en essayant de toutes ses forces de rester froid et distant il est impossible de ne pas chercher à veiller sur sa progéniture, car le cœur, lui n'oublie pas. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que vous l'observez, que vous cherchez à discuter avec elle. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que vous l'avez protégé de l'attaque. »

Cronos plissa les yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté, tous les rouages de son cerveau en fonctionnement

\- « C'est pour cette raison que vous avez tenu ce discours à Psyché il y a si longtemps et que vous avez caché l'objet de notre rencontre à votre fratrie … » murmura-t-il pour lui même

\- « Oui … Comme eux, je veux savoir si vous êtes de notre côté. Mais plus que tout, je veux savoir si Kala est votre fille »

Cronos impassible l'observa de ses prunelles sans âge

\- « C'est le cas, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle

Une brise d'air caressa leur peau et le silence les enveloppa

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Will déboula en trombe dans la chambre

\- « Mittrika ! » cria-t-il « tout va bien ? pourquoi t'es tu coupé de nous ? … Vous ! » poursuivit-il en se retournant vers le pilier pour le regarder d'un air méfiant

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Cronos

\- « Rassurez-vous, Zeus, je n'ai pas touché à un cheveu de votre précieuse … sœur… » lui susurra-t-il en se dirigeant lentement vers la porte

\- « Attendez » supplia Déméter « Répondez-moi au moins … »

Mais le pilier s'en alla sans même lui jeter un regard

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **D** ans le couloir, adossé contre un mur, Chaos l'attendait immobile.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son frère, ce dernier lui fit un signe de dénégation de la tête.

Un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur le visage du pilier de la destruction, et ils se volatilisèrent.

Dans les tréfonds de leurs mémoires, seul dansait le souvenir d'une femme à la peau sombre.


	31. Chapter 31

**P** syché soupira en plissant les yeux et observa l'océan qui s'ouvrait devant elle à perte de vue. Le rythme régulier des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur les falaises non loin de là avait quelque chose d'étrangement apaisant.

Elle tourna la tête en entendant les bruits de pas qui crissaient sur le sable.

Le Docteur Clana lui fit un signe de la main et vint la rejoindre pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- « Arf ! dieu que la terre est basse. Même si cet air chaud et sec soulage mes articulations, je dois bien avouer que je n'ai plus la souplesse de ma jeunesse » constata-t-il en grimaçant.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, absorbés par la vue, puis le médecin reprit la parole

\- « Cela fait beaucoup à absorber d'un coup… vous m'en voyez navrée. Bien sût … Vous croyez sans doute que cela ne sert à rien, après tout vos cauchemars sont de plus en plus forts, et le compte à rebours arrive à son terme… Mais nous sommes loin du lieu où la Pythie avait exigé votre présence. »

La jeune femme se contenta de baisser la tête toujours silencieuse.

Le vieil homme sourit pour lui même et son regard se fit plus lointain

\- « Vous savez, si j'en crois les légendes, ce lieu est empreint d'une certaine magie... Les Peuls racontent que l'un des piliers fondateurs est venu ici même … alors peut être qu'ils parviendront à entrer en contact avec lui et à vous protéger … »

Un sourire étira le coin des lèvres de la princesse et elle repensa aux derniers jours passés avec ces étranges habitants

Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait eu de cesse de prier et de faire des ablutions au pilier de la Vie.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la vie d'une Neddo consistait à passer autant de temps à genoux devant des bâtons d'encens…

Par ailleurs, étant la dernière représentante de ces prêtresses et ignorant tout de son identité, elle avait été appelée très rapidement auprès du sage du village pour apprendre les éléments relatifs au jeu de Go.

Selon ce qu'elle avait retenu de ce jeu complexe, allégorie du jeu de la Vie, chaque élément représentait un des piliers. Le calcul de la taille des cases avait aussi été réalisé selon des règles propres à la numérologie.

Ces piliers semblaient d'ailleurs très obsédés par les chiffres. C'était à se demander pourquoi ils étaient aussi nombreux ….

Les piliers observaient également des règles de fonctionnement très spécifiques lorsqu'il s'agissait des interactions autorisées avec les Hommes. Ainsi, à l'exception de cas très rares, comme cela avait été le cas lors de la création des mondes, ou lors de la guerre des huit, ils n'intervenaient jamais directement auprès des Hommes. Cette tâche était dévolue aux dieux qu'ils avaient créés. Chaque pilier avait donc enfanté seul, plusieurs dieux, disséminés dans différentes cosmogonies tous porteurs de leurs qualités premières. C'est cette distribution singulière qui leur permettait de faire porter leurs voix.

En ce qui concernait son rôle de Neddo, comme le docteur Clana le lui avait expliqué, elles auraient été crées pour garder l'histoire des piliers et notamment celle du Cœur de la création. C'est la raison pour laquelle, elles constituaient un véritable enjeu dans cette guerre. En effet, si elles la racontaient au mauvais pilier, le jeu s'arrêterait, le goban s'effondrerait et toute Création, la Vie elle même serait détruite.

Psyché avait ri et rassuré le sage en lui disant que dans ce cas le secret était bien gardé puisqu'elle ne savait pas, elle même, ce qu'était le secret qu'elle devait gardée. Mais le sage lui avait alors appris que les rêves qu'elle faisait étaient les morceaux de ce secret qui se mettaient doucement en place. Il lui avait aussi expliqué que s'ils lui paraissaient aussi puissants c'était parce que les autres Neddo avaient disparu et que leurs puissances s'étaient déversées au fur et à mesure dans le corps des survivantes. Ce faisant, il devenait de plus en plus aisé pour les piliers de pister la Neddo qu'ils recherchaient où qu'elle soit dans le monde des Hommes.

Un frisson glacé avait parcouru la jeune femme et le sage avait posé une main rassurante sur sa joue effaçant la larme qui y coulait

\- « Vous avez peur, et vous avez raison, mon enfant » lui avait-il dit « l'abîme nous contemple mon enfant, et à force nous finirons par le contempler. Mais souvenez-vous qu'au commencement, alors qu'il se croyait seul, dormait déjà en son sein, une force aussi puissante que lui. Cette force, celle que nous vénérons, s'est réveillée seule, c'est elle, qui nous sauvera, si nous croyons assez fort en elle … »

Psyché eut un petit rire nerveux

Le pilier Fondateur de la Vie… voilà la force qu'ils vénéraient. Mais ils ne lui avaient pas donné de nom. Quel peuple ne donnait pas de nom au pilier qu'il vénérait ?!

Elle était venue chercher le nom de celui à invoquer pour trouver refuge auprès de lui et au final elle n'était guère plus avancée

\- « Psyché ? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête arrêtant le fil de ses rêveries.

\- « Vous m'avez entendu ? » demanda le médecin « Il est vraiment important que vous compreniez la composition et le fonctionnement du jeu »

\- « Je le sais » souffla la jeune femme « tout comme il est important que je retienne que … quoi déjà ? … ah oui ! que le mouvement est lié à je ne sais plus quoi … »

\- « Le mouvement et le temps sont relatif l'un à l'autre… »

\- « Oui c'est ça ! Le pendule… » Résuma-t-elle « Même si je ne vois pas très bien en quoi cela va m'aider à éviter de mourir… » dit elle d'un ton amer

Le vieil homme se tut en serrant les dents et la jeune femme levant les yeux vers le ciel pour contempler l'astre lunaire qui s'était levé au dessus de leur tête

\- « Ce soir … » souffla-t-elle « … Ce soir c'est la pleine lune … mais je vais le retenir, je vous le promets… »


	32. Chapter 32

**D** ebout dans la pénombre, Kala observa le paysage autour d'elle. L'automne avait terminé sa course lente. Les arbres désormais endormis, les hommes s'apprêtaient à affronter l'hiver.

Un air glacial souleva sa robe de soie marron et elle frissonna.

Une lueur au sud attira son attention, et son cœur accéléra.

Quelque part, nichée au fond de son âme, l'écho d'une angoisse sourde résonnait.

Etait-ce la sienne s'interrogea-t-elle un instant ? Celle de Wolfgang ? Que se passait-il derrière ses paupières closes ? Que voyait-il enfermé dans le silence de son sommeil ?

« _Cette nuit, mon amour, au lever de la lune, je serai près de toi_ » lui murmura-t-elle

Son Eros effleura celui de Wolfgang et il frissonna

\- « Nous veillons à son repos » chuchota la voix de Sun dans sa tête

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de Kala

\- « Car nous savons que ta présence le maintient parmi nous » compléta Will

\- « Et nous croyons que chaque jour qui te rapproche, est aussi un jour qui nous le ramènera » termina Reiley

\- « Bientôt, il s'éveillera et nous serons de nouveau complets » affirma Capheus

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A** ssise dans une nacelle, Aphrodite savoura un instant de concert avec ses frères, l'espoir, avant qu'un murmure ne s'infiltre dans ses pensées

« _Sauve la…_ »

Et son sourire s'effaça

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A** llongé sur son lit, Wolfgang ouvrit les yeux


	33. Chapter 33

**A** ssis sur son trône, Chaos serra brusquement les accoudoirs au point de s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

De toutes les fibres de son corps, il n'avait eu de cesse de la chercher.

Grâce au sacrifice de la prêtresse japonaise, maintenant qu'il était complet, sa puissance était sans conteste aussi grande que la leur.

Et aujourd'hui… enfin, il l'avait enfin trouvé.

Désormais, le temps leur était compté.

\- « Combien de temps ? » demanda Eros dans sa tête

\- « Quelques heures… » murmura-t-il à voix basse

\- « Si peu … » répondit Gaïa

\- « Qu'importe » rétorqua-t-il « il faut récupérer la Neddo » asséna-t-il d'une voix sans appel

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **U** n grondement sourd s'éleva, et au quatre coins du globe des dieux de toutes les cosmogonies se retournèrent en fixant un point précis au sud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **E** t la voix d'Aphrodite s'éleva dans la tête de ses frères

« Il faut sauver Psyché ! Maintenant ! »


	34. Chapter 34

**P** syché se terra au fond de la cabane et se boucha les oreilles tout en fermant les yeux.

Partout autour d'elle, les hurlements terrifiés des hommes, des femmes et des enfants remplissaient l'espace.

Etait-ce cela la fin du monde ? Assistait-elle à la fin des Temps.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler.

Un bruissement d'ailes passa au dessus de la cabane où elle avait trouvé refuge et elle se terra davantage.

Il l'avait trouvé… Le monstre promis, son époux terrible, était venu. En dépit de tous ses efforts. En dépit des kilomètres parcourus, des promesses du Docteur Clana et des amulettes des Peuls, il l'avait trouvé.

Le bruit des flots marins déchaînés sur les rocs acérés, lui donna envie de vomir.

Comment pouvait-elle les entendre ?

 _« …un monstre cruel, féroce et vipérin, qui vole par les airs … »_ lui avait rapporté la servante.

Un hoquet de dégoût secoua la jeune femme et de la bille se répandit entre ses doigts.

Elle ne voulait pas être l'épouse d'une telle créature. A tâtons, elle chercha sur le sol en désordre un objet. La lumière de la lune disparaissait par moment, laissant transparaître une lumière chiche et instable dans la cabane délabrée.

Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin l'objet qu'elle cherchait : un morceau de verre elle le posa sur sa veine prête à la trancher.

Un bruit sourd se fit, et le silence tomba.

\- « Psyché ! » tonna une voix si puissante que les murs de la cabane tremblèrent

Le cœur de la princesse se figea

\- « Moi, Typhon[1] ton époux, je viens à ta rencontre. Montre-toi, que nous partions enfin vers notre demeure promise » poursuivit-il

La jeune femme resta prostrée, tremblante de tout ces membres

\- « Psyché ne partira pas ! » répondit une voix plus basse

« _Le sage_ » reconnut Psyché

\- « Vas-t-en d'ici, Père de tous les monstres. Car tu foules une terre sacrée » poursuivit le vieil homme

Rassemblant son courage, la jeune femme avança à quatre patte vers la porte et jeta un œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Ses tremblements reprirent de plus bel.

Le monstre qui se tenait debout devant le sage était si grand que sa tête touchait les étoiles la moitié inférieure de son corps était composé de deux queues de vipères enroulées qui sifflaient constamment. Au lieu de doigts, plusieurs têtes de dragons éclataient ses mains et ses ailes semblaient si grandes qu'elles pourraient détendues couvrir à elle seules la lumière même d'Apollon.

Il pencha la tête vers le sage et le fixa dédaigneux. De là où elle se tenait Psyché percevait la chaleur du feu qui perçait de ses prunelles.

\- « Une terre sacrée ?! » répéta-t-il « il n'y a point de terre que je ne puisse fouler, misérable insecte. Pas plus que d'amulettes capables de m'arrêter ! »

Il tendit la main vers le vieux sage et d'un doigt brisa sa vie avant de se diriger vers la cabane où la princesse avait trouvé refuge.

Psyché recula en fermant les yeux.

« _Tous … ils meurent tous à cause de moi…et maintenant c'est mon tour …_ »

L'envie de hurler monta à sa gorge et ne pouvant plus la réprimer plus longtemps, elle se laissa aller.

C'est alors qu'un éclair de lumière zébra le ciel éclairant l'espace d'une lumière si forte qu'elle la perçut même à travers ses paupières closes.

Le roulement de tonnerre qui suivit fit trembler la Terre jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme et le monstre poussa un hurlement de douleur

\- « Zeus ! » cria-t-il de rage

Le cœur de Psyché s'arrêta.

Les pas du monstre accélèrent et une note métallique reconnaissable entre toutes s'éleva dans les airs.

Une nouvelle onde de choc balaya tout autour, et le monstre s'effondra dans un bruit sourd

\- « Recule ! » hurla une autre voix plus menaçante

Typhon ricana

\- « Hadès … Et bien Zeus, je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul … »

En réponse à sa remarque, la colère des océans se fit plus forte et Psyché sentit des embruns marins sur sa peau.

« _Les piliers ?! Mais selon leurs règles …_ » les pensées de la jeune femme s'embrouillaient

Une légère brise caressa la peau de Psyché et elle tourna brusquement la tête. Une femme blonde se tenait devant elle, ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle

\- « Déesse Aphr... Aphrodite ?! » croassa-t-elle

\- « Viens… nous venons te sauver » murmura la déesse en lui tendant la main, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres

Psyché tendit la main et elle sentit temps ralentir sa course

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **D** ans son palais, Cronos s'avança lentement vers le goban. A chacun de ses pas, le temps ralentissait un peu plus sa course folle

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres et une douce brise balaya ses cheveux argentés.

Peu à peu, les éléments autour de lui se figèrent à mesure que son éros gagnait en puissance et l'air se mit à crépiter. Il tendit la main vers le goban et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, bloqua sa respiration, et le silence se fit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les paupières, la décharge d'énergie qu'il libéra figea toutes vies.

Psyché sentit son cœur s'arrêter et Aphrodite écarquilla les yeux.

Zeus, jeta un regard sidéré vers ses frères et Hadès se figea.

Assis sur son trône, Chaos sentit son cœur ralentir et il baissa la tête. Un sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres, et il ferma les yeux à son tour.

L'heure des piliers venait de sonner.

Il tourna la tête vers le goban et fixa ses pierres de ses pupilles qui n'étaient plus que deux globes obscurs. Il tendit à son tour les mains et dans tous les palais, les gobans s'embrasèrent.

Des pierres sombres partirent des rayons lumineux qui convergèrent vers le territoire des Hommes, en dévorant toute lumière sur leurs passages.

Sur Terre un grondement sourd s'éleva, et l'air qui entourait le territoire où vivait les Peuls se mit à miroiter comme si leur monde n'était plus qu'un mirage qui s'apprêtait à disparaître.

Petit à petit 20 silhouettes se dessinèrent et les dieux humains suffoquèrent.

Zeus se retourna et tendit les mains pour faire appel à son Eros, mais le marteau de Thor frappa le sol et bloqua son attaque avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre son but.

Zeus tenta alors de faire appel à ses frères, mais il comprit avec stupeur que toute communication lui était désormais interdite. Chaos tissait autour d'eux un voile contre lequel, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Dans la cabane, Aphrodite tenta en vain d'attraper la main de Psyché si proche et pourtant si lointaine, mais elle ne parvenait pas à bouger. Malgré toute sa volonté, elle demeurait immobile … incapable de s'accrocher à la réalité, elle n'était plus que le témoin involontaire du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et dans les fibres de son corps.

Dans la tête de tous les dieux humains sous leurs yeux horrifiés, les piliers détricotaient une réalité.

Cronos se détourna du goban, et une étrange symphonie s'éleva dans la tête des dieux humains.

La Destruction commençait son œuvre.

La gorge de Psy s'assécha et une larme coula sur sa joue

Devant ses yeux hagards, disparaissaient peu à peu, des hommes, les enfants avec qui elle avait joué, leurs rires, leurs rêves…

Elle tendit désespérément la main et elle sentit sous ses doigts s'effriter peu à peu le sol, leurs maisons, leurs vies. Peu à peu, les piliers emportaient leurs écrits, leurs savoirs, leur langue, leur culture tout ce qui faisait l'identité d'un peuple.

Les gobans vibrèrent une nouvelle fois sous l'impulsion des piliers et les dieux primordiaux baissèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement. La symphonie qui résonnait dans leur tête se fit plus forte et les dieux primordiaux frappèrent le sol de concert en prévision de la nouvelle vague qui allait bientôt les submerger.

La force de l'éros qui sévissait à cet instant était telle que les dieux humains vacillèrent.

L'espace tout entier se modelait sous la volonté des créateurs

Psyché trembla de tout son être. Elle tenta désespérément de s'accrocher aux bribes de Vie qui s'effritaient peu à peu mais, le monde des Hommes effaça de sa mémoire toutes traces du peuple Peuls, comme le vent souffle la poussière.

Un cri déchira la gorge d'Aphrodite. Refusant de tout son être qu'un pilier puisse éradiquer à la seule force de sa volonté une création, elle tenta de s'arracher à leur emprise.

Alors qu'elle se débattait, un dieu aux cheveux de jais apparu à ses côtés. Les yeux de la déesse s'agrandirent un instant lorsque les pupilles clairs de l'inconnu d'un bleu envoutant se posèrent sur elle et qu'un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Lentement il l'approcha et lui souleva tendrement le menton. Une fraction de seconde, elle se raidit et l'observa, dans les yeux de l'inconnu brillait une étrange lueur.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres froides sur les siennes et une décharge traversa son corps au moment où elles entrèrent en contact.

Elle était si sûre de pouvoir libérer son Eros … mais il l'avait prise de cours et elle s'effondra entraînant avec elle tout ses frères.

Dans sa chute, seule la voix de Psyché résonnait à ses oreilles…

Sa voix et l'ombre ailée qui l'amenait vers un lieu incertain

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A** ssise devant la tapisserie, Clotho se figea.

Lachésis incrédule fixait l'aiguille que sa sœur tenait entre les mains.

Le fil venait de casser, sans qu'elle ne soit intervenue

Cela n'était jamais arrivé avant …

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **S** e détournant du goban, Némésis s'éloigna un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

* * *

[1] Typhon aussi appelé le « père de tous les monstres » est selon Hésiode, le monstre le plus terrifiant à avoir jamais errer sur la Terre. Il était si puissant qu'il n'existait pratiquement aucun dieu capable de le défier. Lors d'une bataille entre Zeus et lui, les coups qu'ils échangèrent furent si puissants que la Terre menaça de se briser en deux. Finalement, lorsque Zeus finit par triompher, il enferma au Tartare Typhon en scellant la porte pour toujours. Mais on raconte que sa colère ne peut être contenue, et qu'elle continue à se manifester sous la forme d'éruptions volcaniques.


	35. Chapter 35

**P** syché ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement, le cœur battant la chamade.

Désorientée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle glissa sur le sol en titubant et chercha à tâtons une issue de secours. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle se précipita vers elle et l'ouvrit à la volée.

Une brise douce et parfumée l'enveloppa et la jeune femme s'arrêta en clignant des yeux, aveuglée par le soleil de l'après-midi.

Tout autour d'elle, un jardin luxuriant s'offrait à sa vue.

Dès que ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière du jour, elle distingua, au loin, des gradins supportés par des piliers en marbre sur lesquels étaient dessinés des motifs raffinés qui formaient de délicates arcades au dessus desquelles poussaient tant d'arbres d'essence différentes qu'elle aurait pu jurer qu'une forêt s'y étendait.

Ailleurs, étaient disposées ici et là de magnifiques fontaines qui laissaient éclater des jets d'eau, tandis qu'à d'autres endroits serpentaient langoureusement des ruisseaux.

Partout, des fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes, et aux odeurs enivrantes s'offraient au soleil en savourant ses rayons bienfaiteurs.

Des papillons et des oiseaux butinaient et gazouillaient à qui mieux mieux, en se gorgeant du suc des fruits et de la sève des fleurs.

Psyché fronça les sourcils et une voix mélodieuse s'éleva derrière elle.

\- « Puis-je vous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre, Princesse ? »

La jeune femme se retourna effrayée

Un chérubin virevoltait près d'elle, en lui souriant

\- « Qui … qui êtes-vous ? » balbutia-t-elle

\- « Votre serviteur » continua-t-il de sa voix douce

Psyché le fixa abasourdie

\- « Mon serviteur ?! … Où suis je ? » osa-t-elle demander

Le chérubin lui sourit avant de se retourner pour lui montrer l'ensemble de l'espace qui l'entourait d'un geste circulaire

\- « Vous êtes ici chez vous. Dans la demeure de votre époux. Mes amis et moi sommes chargés de satisfaire le moindre de vos désirs jusqu'à son retour » lui répondit-il en lui faisant une révérence.

Le visage de Psyché se décomposa.

« _Chez moi ? … Mon époux ?! … Je suis perdue_ … _Ils ont échoué… »_ pensa alors avec horreur la princesse


	36. Chapter 36

**C** haos observa avec attention le goban et leva les yeux vers le spectre de Gaïa qui se tenait devant lui en se tordant les doigts.

\- « Moi non plus » confirma-t-il

Le spectre poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- « Donc Jonas avait vu juste. Puisqu'aucun de nous ne la sent avec précision. Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : Il ne peut pas l'atteindre »

Le pilier s'adossa contre le dossier de son trône en joignant ses mains, mais son visage demeura fermé

\- « Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que nous avons réussi. Je te rappelle que nous ne détenons pas la Neddo non plus… »

Gaïa le regarda et son regard se voila quelques secondes

\- « C'est exact… mais la partie n'est pas encore terminée. Et si jamais, nous arrivons aux dernières extrémités, nous avons encore une carte à jouer. » lui murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître

Chaos fixa l'espace où se tenait le spectre et soupira

\- « Et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que cela signifie … » répondit-il


	37. Chapter 37

**T** hor inspira l'air froid du grand nord et sourit. Il avait toujours aimé cette vue.

Il était conscient, que son opinion était biaisé par le fait qu'il s'agissait de son monde. Néanmoins, chaque fois qu'il la contemplait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'en existait pas de plus belle.

Pendant une seconde, il hésita à se diriger vers Thrudvand[1]. Tanngnjnost et Tanngrisnir[2] lui manquaient tant, mais il devait obtenir les réponses aux questions qui le taraudaient depuis la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Loki, et il n'existait qu'une seule personne capable de les lui apporter.

Il soupira et se dirigea donc vers Himinbjorg[3]. Il savait qu'il n'ignorait rien de sa venue. Heimdall, le veilleur des dieux n'était-il pas après tout celui qui voit tout et entends tout… jusqu'à l'herbe qui pousse dans les champs et la laine sur le dos des moutons ? … Il devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur frère. Il devait être en mesure de lui répondre.

Il regarda l'arc-en-ciel, porte du royaume de son frère et un nouveau frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se défaire de cette inquiétude sourde ?

Loki avait toujours su se tirer des pires tourments, alors pourquoi, y avait-il cette fois dans son sourire, une angoisse et une tristesse telle qu'elles l'avaient marquées au fer rouge ?

\- « La guerre n'est pas encore terminée mon frère. Pourquoi donc es tu ici ? » questionna Heimdall en se matérialisant face à lui

Thor sourit

\- « Toujours droit au but à ce que je vois… » lui répondit-il

\- « Tu faisais tant de bruit en marchant, que même en observant nos frères, je n'aurais pu ignorer ta venue » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique « j'ai donc largement eu le temps d'utiliser mes paroles de bienvenue, bien que tu ne les entendais pas… C'est regrettable. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'en ai plus »

Thor l'observa dépité et les deux frères se sourirent

\- « Plus sérieusement » reprit Heimdall « Je suis surpris que tu ne te sois pas arrêté chez toi. Je pensais sincèrement qu'en revenant par ici, tu te serais précipité pour voir tes deux bestiaux de compagnie »

Le visage de son frère se referma presqu'immédiatement, et le veilleur fronça les sourcils.

\- « Hum … sa traîtrise … » poursuivit Heimdall en hochant la tête pensivement

\- « Les autres sont au courant ? » questionna Thor

Le veilleur secoua négativement la tête

\- « Dans la fureur de la bataille, son méfait leur a échappé. Nous étions tous soumis à l'ordre de Chaos : protéger les dieux humains … si ce n'était ton amour fraternel pour Loki, même toi tu n'en aurais rien su … mais cela ne leur échappera pas longtemps, et lorsqu'ils le découvriront … »

Thor soupira

\- « Je ne le comprends pas… notre mission était de protéger la Neddo des piliers alors pourquoi nous avoir trahit délibérément ? et pourquoi maintenant vouloir … mon dieu… sais tu seulement ce qu'il projette de faire » ?

Heimdall sourit

\- « J'ai entendu oui … Et le connaissant, j'imagine très bien ce que ça peut donner … »

Le dieu de la foudre se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, et le temps se couvrit au dessus de leur tête.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Heimdall reprit la parole

\- « Calme toi, mon frère. Depuis sa naissance, aussi fou qu'il paraisse, Loki n'a jamais rien fait au hasard. S'il agit ainsi, je suis convaincu que c'est parce qu'il en a reçu l'ordre … tout comme je suis aussi persuadé que celui-ci ne vient pas de notre père »

Thor tourna la tête vers le veilleur en levant un sourcil

\- « Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas, Heimdall … ? » demanda-t-il

\- « … Ce n'est pas l'appel de la Neddo qui a mis fin à son châtiment[4] » commença-t-il « Un pilier est venu le chercher bien avant ça. Cela fait quelques temps déjà qu'il erre ici et là, apparaissant et disparaissant de ma vue à sa guise. »

Thor le regarda effaré

\- « Quoi ?! Mais qui ? … Qui est venu le chercher ? » éructa Thor

Heimdall tourna la tête vers le monde des Hommes et le contempla pensivement de longues minutes, pesant chacun de ses mots

\- « Tu sais bien mon frère, que les piliers ne m'ont pas octroyé le droit de les voir … » répondit il « la seule chose dont je sois sûr c'est que ce qui s'est déroulé était prévu depuis depuis bien plus longtemps que nous ne le pensons, et que peu importe qui il sert au juste, lui seul détient les réponses concernant ce qui se passe chez les piliers. La seule question à se poser est : jusqu'où sommes-nous prêts à le suivre »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **D** ebout de part et d'autre du goban, les pupilles sombres de Némésis observaient toujours calmement Loki, attendant sa décision.

Après quelques minutes, le dieu primordial finit par croiser son regard.

\- « Ce ne sera pas sans risque … » répondit-il finalement

\- « Toi et moi avons toujours été à la frontière » murmura-t-elle « pourquoi nous arrêter en si bon chemin ? »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enfant et une pointe d'inquiétude traversa le regard du dieu.

Il la fixa encore quelques secondes avant de la saluer et disparut.

* * *

[1] Nom du domaine où réside Thor

[2] Noms des deux boucs de Thor

[3] Mont du ciel demeure d'Heimdall, le veilleur des dieux dans la mythologie nordique"

[4] Dans la mythologie du Nord et du Centre, Loki est enchaîné sur des pierres tranchantes avec les intestins de son fils (Fenrir) et un bassin de venin dégoutte constamment sur lui, et chaque fois qu'il trésaille, la terre tremble. Il s'agit d'une punition.


	38. Chapter 38

**B** on sang ! hurla Will en fracassant son poing contre le mur

Un nouvel éclair d'une lumière zébra le ciel et, un roulement de tonnerre assourdissant déchira le silence.

\- « Si tu continues, les Hommes penseront bientôt la fin du monde venue » ironisa Camille tranquillement appuyé contre un mur

\- « Camille a raison » reprit Nomi « il faut que tu te calmes… »

\- « Que je me calme ?! Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait ! ils ont éradiqué un peuple dont nous avions la garde, juste comme ça » poursuivit-il en claquant des doigts « parce qu'ils n'en avaient plus besoin. Ils ont supprimé leur existence même de la mémoire de la Vie, et ils n'ont même pas laissé de vide, il n'y a plus rien Nomi ! comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été »

Aphrodite prostrée dans un coin baissa la tête

\- « Et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour empêcher cela… rien ! Nous sommes des piliers ! Au même titre qu'Eux ! mais c'est exactement comme nous n'étions que des enfants. Incapables de bouger, incapables d'agir, de protéger. Nous n'avons été que des spectateurs ! Figés par des dieux primordiaux, nous n'avons même pas pu sauver Psyché … » sa voix se brisa

Un léger raclement de gorge intervint derrière eux et les dieux humains se retournèrent de concert

\- « Cela s'explique par le fait que vous êtes incapables de fonctionner comme vous le devriez. Mais, vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir après tout … personne ne vous l'a appris » déclara l'inconnu

Sun plissa les yeux, et Arrimoana serra le poing

\- « Je connais ton éros » déclara Yulian sur la défensive

\- « En effet » sourit l'inconnu « Nous avons quelques accointances …Je suis Loki, fils de Chaos, pilier de la Création et de la Destruction »

\- « Que nous veux-tu ? » demanda Will entre ses dents

Loki leva les mains en signe d'apaisement

\- « Seulement vous apprendre à jouer » répondit-il avec une certaine délectation « N'est ce pas là votre souhait… ? »

Wolfgang le regarda en plissant des yeux

\- « Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? » lui demanda-il

\- « Disons que j'ai … quelques raisons personnelles. Par ailleurs » poursuivit-il en s'approchant de lui tel un félin qui s'avance vers sa proie « il s'avère que votre sort m'importe plus que vous ne le croyez… Alors ? … Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Une lueur étrange miroita dans ses prunelles claires et Krysten frissonna.

Pourquoi ce regard d'un bleu envoutant, ne lui semblait-il pas inconnu s'interrogea-t-elle …


	39. Chapter 39

« **V** ous l'avez laissé faire quoi ?! » hurla Susano Wo hors de lui « C'est une plaisanterie ?! »

Anubis observait Thor et Heimdall toujours silencieux

\- « Tu vois d'autres solutions peut-être ? » rétorqua Thor calmement

\- « Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que nous avons la permission d'apprendre aux dieux humains les règles du goban. C'est pas vrai ! Chaque fois que je pense qu'il ne peut pas faire pire, il me prouve le contraire ! Vous savez pourtant que cela nous a été formellement interdit » cracha Susano Wo en se détournant

Dehors la tempête faisait rage

Thor ferma les yeux et Anubis soupira

\- « Donc il veut poursuivre le jeu comme si le Cœur était à découvert … » conclut le dieu des morts

Le dieu de la foudre se contenta d'acquiescer

\- « Bon … je dois quand même lui reconnaître que c'est malin » finit par lâcher Susano Wo à contre cœur « … mais ça reste complètement fou … bon sang ! tant que nous ignorons si la Neddo est réellement en sécurité, cette solution est suicidaire »

Anubis s'éloigna en réfléchissant

\- « Loki n'est pas sans l'ignorer » répondit-il « il sait tout comme nous que cela pourrait accélérer les visions de la Neddo. Or, dès lors que la prêtresse aura révéler son secret au grand jour, Il cherchera à finir ce qu'il commencé. Je crois que c'est justement pour cette raison que Loki cherche à créer ce nouveau moyen de défense … »

Susano Wo plissa les yeux tandis que les rouages de son cerveau remettaient doucement les pièces du puzzle en place.

\- « … Oui, mais pour commettre une telle hérésie, il faudrait être en possession de la donnée la plus importante, et cela n'est possible que si … »

Brusquement la tempête qui faisait rage tomba et Thor se tourna dans sa direction en déglutissant péniblement.

Son frère venait de parvenir à la même conclusion que lui, celle qu'il craignait plus que tout de le voir formuler à haute voix …

\- « Loki sait où se trouve la Neddo »


	40. Chapter 40

**P** syché découvrit la pièce avec émerveillement.

Lorsqu'elle avait confié aux serviteurs de son geôlier qu'elle adorait lire, ils s'étaient empressés de la conduire à la bibliothèque du palais. Persuadée d'y trouver certes un lieu de grande qualité, à l'image du reste du palais, elle était loin de s'attendre à un lieu réunissant toutes les formes d'art que l'univers puisse proposer.

La bibliothèque toute entière était éclairée par de grandes fenêtres par lesquelles se déversait la chaude lumière de l'extérieur.

Le sol était composé d'une mosaïque clair et sombre organisé en quinconces, tandis que les piliers de marbre rosé, étaient surmontés de couronnes dorées à la feuilles d'or. Sur chaque colonne était sculptée une scénette composée de petits chérubins jouant avec plaisir. Ici et là, des statuts de marbre en bronze adoptaient des poses lascives, tandis que des rangées de livres nichées sous des arcades arrondies attendaient que les doigts des lecteurs viennent les caresser. Au dessus de chaque arcade, un médaillon peint délicatement expliquait le thème évoqué.

Plus loin, des canapés où étaient jetés des coussins, tendaient les bras aux lecteurs. Ces derniers, pouvaient alors au choix s'y blottir ou s'y allonger pour observer le magnifique plafond peint d'une fresque évoquant les piliers et les Hommes tous unis dans un hommage vibrant d'amour et de vie.

Psyché leva les yeux et son cœur se serra.

Comment un tel monstre pouvait-il vivre et se délecter dans un monde aussi merveilleux alors qu'il était capable de tant d'horreur pensa-t-elle

\- « Désirez-vous autre chose, Princesse ? » demanda un chérubin

\- « Non, merci » répondit elle

Le chérubin la salua avant de se retirer

La jeune femme se retourna, et avança dans les rayons en laissant ses doigts se promener au gré des objets qu'ils rencontraient.

Tout d'un coup, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et revint sur ses pas en penchant la tête pour lire le titre apposé au dos du livre.

« _Le Cœur de la Création_ »

Avec précautions, elle le retira

« _Rappelez-vous …_ » résonna la voix le Docteur Clana dans sa tête

Le vieil homme n'avait eu de cesse de lui rappeler l'importance de comprendre le déroulement et le fonctionnement du jeu tout comme il lui avait rappelé l'importance du secret qu'elle gardait.

Bien qu'elle en ignorait la nature, elle lui avait fait la promesse de le découvrir car la Vie en dépendait, la sienne et celle de tous les autres.

Elle avait vu de quoi Ils étaient capables

Même emprisonnée dans cette cage dorée, elle lui devait de tenir cette promesse ...


	41. Chapter 41

**R** ecroquevillées sur le sol, les Moires tremblaient encore de tous leurs membres.

Nul n'échappait à son regard, nul n'échappait à sa colère.

Personne ne l'ignorait.

Comment avaient-elles pu espérer y échapper ?

Elles avaient beau être le pilier du destin, Il était tout puissant, bien plus qu'elles ne le seraient jamais. Après tout, n'était-Il pas l'un des 2 grands opposants.

Sa volonté était que son fils lui revienne. Et il ne reculerait devant rien pour qu'elle soit accomplie.

Pour cela, le Cœur devait être éliminé. Et la Neddo était la clé qui le lui permettrait. Elle n'aurait pas dû leur échapper.

L'échec lui était inconcevable.

Il ne résonnait pas ainsi …

Vacillant encore sur ses appuis, Atropos se releva en essuyant l'éros qui perlait de ses blessures.

\- « Nous devons trouver un autre moyen … » articula-t-elle avec difficulté

\- « Il n'y en pas, tu le sais. Tisser le destin est notre seul outil. Or, tant que la Neddo demeure invisible, nous en sommes incapables » répondit Lachésis

\- « Alors nous sommes perdues » soupira Atropos

Les deux sœurs baissèrent la tête, abattues

\- « Peut-être pas … » commença Clotho

Ces sœurs tournèrent le regard dans sa direction

\- « Peut-être avons nous pris le problème dans le mauvais sens » poursuivit-elle « jusqu'à présent, c'est nous qui l'avons cherché. Peut-être devrions nous la faire venir jusqu'à nous »

Atropos tiqua

\- « Oh ! inutile d'espérer qu'elle se jette directement dans nos bras, ils ne la laisseront pas faire, ils sont bien trop malins. Mais… si elle parvenait à nous envoyer un signe nous permettant seulement de la localiser …Il nous suffit juste de trouver le bon pion qui lui donne envie de bouger comme nous l'avons déjà fait quand nous avons utilisé Turan »

Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur les lèvres de ses sœurs, et Lachésis termina à sa place

\- « Et qui de mieux que des parents désespérés pour rappeler à eux leur enfant chéri ? » demanda-t-elle alors


	42. Chapter 42

« **V** ous en êtes certain ? » demanda le roi d'une voix tremblante

\- « Oui votre majesté » répondit l'Homme

Le monarque soupira et son épouse baissa la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

\- « Non » murmura-t-elle résolument « Ce n'est pas possible… vous devez chercher encore… »

\- « Maman » intervint Anaé « nous avons cherché partout. Tu as entendu comme moi il n'y a plus aucune trace d'elle. Nous devons abandonner… »

\- « Jamais ! » cria désespérément la reine en se relevant « Je n'abandonnerai jamais l'espoir de retrouver ma fille »

Son époux tenta de la réconforter, mais la reine se dégagea vivement pour se précipiter vers son cabinet.

Lorsqu'elle claqua la porte derrière elle, elle se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol et éclata en sanglots.

\- « Allons, allons » s'éleva alors une voix face à elle « ne soyez pas si triste, souveraine. Les piliers ont entendu vos prières »

La reine sursauta et releva la tête.

Une inconnue se tenait devant elle. Son visage était caché sous une capuche. La reine plissa les yeux pour essayer de deviner les traits de son visage … sans succès.

\- « Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante

\- « Qui je suis n'a que peu d'importance » lui répondit la femme « vous devriez plutôt vous interroger sur ce que je peux faire pour vous »

La souveraine fronça les sourcils et l'inconnue lui tendit calmement quelque chose La reine observa l'objet, stupéfaite.

La peau de la femme ressemblait à un parchemin, et ses doigts marqués par le temps indiquaient qu'il s'agissait d'une personne âgée. Elle tendit la sienne pour attraper ce qu'elle lui tendait et un tremblement lui parcourut le corps lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur lui. La puissance qui se dégageait de cette vieille femme avait quelque chose d'étrange pensa-t-elle un instant

\- « Un carnet ? Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse d'un carnet ?» demanda la souveraine

\- « Ne soyez pas si incrédule, femme » lui répondit la vieille femme « Couchez y simplement vos prières. Et je peux vous promettre qu'où qu'elle soit, votre fille finira par entendre vos appels. Je vous en fais la promesse… » termina t elle avant de disparaître.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A** ssise devant une feuille de papier blanche, Némésis observa ses crayons de coloriage en frissonnant.

Un léger trouble envahit son esprit.

Et elle tourna la tête vers le goban pour observer le territoire des Hommes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **D** ans leurs palais respectifs, tous les autres piliers venaient d'avoir la même réaction


	43. Chapter 43

**D** ebout devant la fenêtre, Loki observait le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Quelque chose avait bougé. Ils l'avaient tous senti… Bientôt, il serait de nouveau appelé. La question était de savoir par qui, il serait appelé en premier.

Pendant un instant ses pensées voguèrent vers son frère et il se rappela de ce jour terrible où sa punition fut prononcée. Le destin tenait parfois à si peu de choses ...

Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps.

Mais cela était un luxe au delà de ses moyens …

Une phrase remonta à son esprit

« _Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir_ … »

Un sourire teinté d'ironie se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait raison… mais pouvait-il espérer « vivre » suffisamment longtemps pour tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite …

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de se détourner de la fenêtre pour reporter son attention sur les dieux humains.

\- « Bien poursuivons … » dit-il après s'être éclairci la voix « maintenant que vous avez compris la symbolique des pièces continuions notre exploration »

Les dieux humains tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, attentifs

\- « Que savez vous de la numérologie ? » demanda-t-il

\- « Les adeptes de la Kabbalistique expliquent qu'en fonction de l'interprétation mystique des chiffres, on peut interpréter la structure de l'univers » répondit Nomi

\- « C'est exact. Et cela parce que chaque chiffre est doté d'une vibration singulière » compléta-t-il

Les dieux froncèrent les sourcils

\- « Le goban est soumis aux mêmes règles, y compris dans sa construction. Observez les caractéristiques du plateau »

\- « Un carré de 19 lignes par 19 » répondit Lito « mais je ne vois pas très bien où vous voulez en venir… »

\- « Non … non attends… » l'interrompit Nomi en levant le doigt « Pour les adeptes, ce chiffre a été choisi en fonction des caractéristiques mathématiques, calendaires et divinatoires prêtées au nombre 361. Or, selon les règles appliquées à la numérologie, il s'agit toujours de réduire ce nombre à une seule unité … Si on applique les mêmes règles ici, ça veut dire qu'on obtient 3+ 6+ 1 …ce qui donne le chiffre … »

\- « Un » murmura Wolfgang

Loki sourit

\- « C'est exact… Un … c'est la règle de base du fonctionnement des piliers. La source de leurs pouvoirs et son expression la plus profonde ... Qu'avez vous entendu lorsqu'ils sont intervenu la dernière fois ? »

\- « Une étrange musique » se rappela Arrimoana

\- « Hum …moui … une symphonie pour être exact. Mais vous n'avez pas entendu la musique dans son intégralité parce que ce jour là ils n'étaient pas tous présents. Vous n'avez entendu que 5 d'entre eux... »

\- « Une symphonie ? Donc … ces sons que nous avons entendus c'était en quelque sorte leurs partitions ? » demanda Sun pour s'assurer de sa compréhension

Loki tourna la tête dans sa direction

\- « Correct » confirma-t-il « Dans les faits, à chaque fois que les piliers agissent, chacun combine ses capacités à celle de l'autre, et elles se modulent pour donner un résultat nouveau. Comme ils émettent des vibrations, ceux qui les entendent ont l'impression d'écouter un orchestre où chaque musicien joue sa propre partition avec son instrument. Le tout mis ensemble permet de donner une seule et unique musique plus puissante et plus riche. »

Yulian hocha la tête et le dieu aux prunelles clairs sourit

\- « Vous, vous avez échoué à réagir face à eux, parce que lorsque vous faîtes appel à vos pouvoirs, vous vous substituez l'un à l'autre. Dans ma comparaison, c'est comme si vous ne jouiez qu'avec un seul instrument. »

Les dieux humains se figèrent et Loki se tut quelques instants pour leur donner le temps d'intégrer cette donnée

\- « Par bonheur, lors de leur dernière attaque, ils ne vous voulaient aucun mal, sinon vous n'existeriez plus. Comprenons-nous bien, aussi violente qu'a pu vous paraître cette attaque, les piliers, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, vous ont épargnés. Mais gardez bien en tête qu'un jour, les choses seront tout à fait différentes … » termina-il avec une étrange lueur dans le regard

Wolfgang croisa son regard et un picotement lui parcourut la nuque.


	44. Chapter 44

**A** ssise devant le miroir, Psyché observait son reflet, sidérée.

Derrière elle, posée sur le lit, la robe d'or brodée de motifs délicats renvoyait des reflets mordorés au plafond.

A ses côtés, plusieurs parures d'or et de pierres précieuses étaient disposées gracieusement.

L'odeur d'effluves des fleurs d'ylang-ylang provenant du bain que les serviteurs avaient fait couler à son intention, envahissait la pièce.

Partout, les lumières des bougies adoucissaient l'atmosphère et la réchauffait doucement.

Un serviteur toqua doucement à la porte et la jeune femme sursauta

\- « Avez-vous besoin d'aide, Princesse ? » demanda t il

Elle baissa la tête, et contempla ses doigts tremblants.

\- « Princesse ? »

\- « Non merci… » murmura-t-elle

\- « Bien, Princesse » répondit le chérubin avant de s'en aller.

La jeune femme releva lentement la tête et examina d'un œil éteint la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

De la paume de sa main, elle l'essuya et prit une grande inspiration. Puis, elle se releva en chancelant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« _A compter de ce soir, le maître souhaite la compagnie de son épouse, toutes les nuits …_ » résonna la voix du chérubin dans sa tête

Son supplice venait de commencer


	45. Chapter 45

**C** haos se détourna de Némésis pour se placer devant la fenêtre.

Le paysage qui s'étendait devant ses yeux était d'une splendeur éthérée. Tout dans et en dehors du palais du pilier de l'équilibre respirait le calme et l'harmonie.

Il balaya du regard la disposition du jardin, et un sourire pensif se dessina sur son visage. Il avait toujours aimé venir ici…

L'aménagement du jardin était un exemple parfait d'osmose. Ainsi, au coin sud sous un érable millénaire aux feuilles parées pour l'éternité de ses couleurs automnales, reposaient plusieurs objets de forme triangulaire pour rappeler l'élément du feu et la renommée de la famille.

A l'autre bout, au nord, une fontaine d'eau, coulait langoureusement depuis les doigts d'un bouddha pour se répandre parmi des bleuets et des myosotis.

A l'est, un salon en fer forgé représentait l'avenir. C'est la raison pour laquelle, les magnifiques coussins et le confort qu'ils offraient invitaient les visiteurs à se reposer et à se laisser aller à la rêverie, tout en admirant les massifs verdoyants qui poussaient en arbustes feuillus à l'ouest; dans le domaine réservé à l'amour[1].

Son regard s'attarda sur le salon et se voila

« _L'avenir…_ » songea-t-il avec inquiétude

\- « Etait-ce vraiment le meilleur choix ? » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois

\- « Nous n'en avions pas d'autres et tu le sais » répondit Némésis impassible « Nous ne pouvions pas garder la Neddo parmi les Hommes. Et si nous l'avions récupéré … le risque aurait été trop important »

Chaos hocha doucement la tête

\- « Mais … Loki ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enfant et elle leva les yeux de son dessin

\- « Tu sais aussi bien que moi pour quelles raisons il était le mieux placé pour remplir cette mission. »

Chaos serra les dents et expira longuement

« _Oui … parce que comme tu le lui as toi même rappelé ce qui est déjà mort, ne saurait mourir_ … » pensa-t-il avec amertume

* * *

[1] Disposition du jardin feng shui


	46. Chapter 46

**C** achée entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, Aphrodite observait le dieu primordial confortablement installé dans un sofa depuis des heures.

Les lumières des lustres jetaient sur sa peau des nuances nacrées qui soulignait sa peau d'albâtre. Ses cheveux de jais retombaient négligemment sur ses épaules et contrastaient avec le rose délicat de ses lèvres.

Ses longues jambes allongées devant lui, il tournait lentement les pages d'un livre dont il semblait absorbé par la lecture.

\- « J'espère que le spectacle vous plaît » demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux

La déesse sursauta, prise au dépourvue.

Un sourire cocasse apparut sur ses lèvres et il leva ses yeux clairs dans sa direction.

\- « Parce que vous aurez beaucoup de mal à soutenir l'argument selon lequel vous cherchez un livre depuis deux heures, plantée au même endroit, sans jamais avoir ne serait-ce qu'esquisser le geste d'en déplacer un seul » poursuivit-il

La déesse jura pour elle même, avant de sortir de sa cachette pour se montrer au grand jour.

Loki la contempla en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté et son sourire narquois s'agrandit

\- « Je vous préfère ainsi. Vous êtes bien plus belle, à la lumière du jour. Quoi que … vous l'êtes sous toutes les lumières, mais vous le savez déjà. Que voulez-vous, déesse ?» demanda-t-il

Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur les lèvres de la déesse de l'amour et elle le fixa en retour.

Depuis qu'il avait fait son apparition, l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré ne l'avait pas quitté, pas plus que celle de connaître le goût de ses lèvres impertinentes.

Elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien de son propre gré. Aussi, elle avait longtemps réfléchi à la manière de l'amener à le faire. Après de nombreuses hésitations, elle était parvenue à la conclusion que l'usage de son pouvoir devrait suffire à le faire parler. Elle ne l'avait jamais testé sur un autre dieu, et encore moins sur un dieu primordial. Mais maintenant qu'elle était un pilier, son pouvoir n'avait aucune raison d'être moindre comparativement au sien.

De toute façon pensa-t-elle il était trop tard pour reculer. Il l'avait remarqué, et elle n'avait pas d'excuse à fournir.

« _Un seul contact …_ »

D'une démarche langoureuse, elle s'avança vers lui, et s'assit à ses côtés. Le dieu resta immobile et une lueur dansa dans son regard.

Lentement, il s'adossa contre le sofa et ferma les yeux. Aphrodite l'observa quelques instants ainsi offert et un doute envahit son esprit une fraction de seconde.

Il y avait chez lui quelque chose d'étrangement magnétique…

Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, et posa la main délicatement sur le bras du dieu.

Lorsqu'elle libéra son pouvoir, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Loki

Les lumières autour d'eux vacillèrent un instant et les oiseaux se turent. Tout devint silencieux un instant avant que la vie ne reprenne doucement son cours.

Lentement, elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda

\- « C'est … ce n'est pas possible… » murmura-t-elle en contemplant le poison qui exsudait encore de leurs pores

\- « Et pourtant … » répondit Loki amusé


	47. Chapter 47

**A** ssise devant son secrétaire, la souveraine contemplait le carnet grand ouvert devant elle.

Elle s'était gardée de parler à ses proches de l'étrange visite qu'elle avait reçue il y avait maintenant plusieurs mois de cela.

Pour autant, bien qu'elle s'était jurée, à l'instar de son époux, de ne plus jamais accorder aucun crédit à l'aide des dieux, échaudée par le destin qu'ils avaient dessiné à sa fille adorée, elle avait été dans l'incapacité de s'en débarrasser.

Et, durant tout ce temps, elle avait emporté avec elle, l'étrange carnet dans ses moindres déplacements si ce n'était directement sur elle, au moins dans ses bagages lorsqu'elle était en déplacement.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle se retrouvait aujourd'hui à l'observer, un stylo à la main.

Elle tenta quelques instants de se convaincre que c'était le chagrin qui la submergeait. Peut-être était-ce l'incapacité de faire son deuil. Comment pouvait-on pleurer son enfant lorsque l'on ne disposait même pas du corps pour le faire ?

L'espoir était une chose si tenace …

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant en vain de retenir ses larmes, et resserra sa prise sur le stylo qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

\- « J'ignore par quel sortilège cela pourrait fonctionner mais si cela me ramène ma fille, alors que m'importe … » murmura-t-elle avant de tracer les premières lettres sur le papier


	48. Chapter 48

« **P** ourquoi cette tête ? » poursuivit Loki toujours amusé « cela devrait vous suffire comme explication. Vous devriez plutôt vous réjouir avec moi d'avoir mené votre expérience sur le dieu de la sorcellerie. Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu advenir … »

La déesse continuait à faire les cent pas devant lui en se tordant les doigts.

\- « C'est impossible ! » répéta-t-elle encore « je suis un pilier. Vous êtes un dieu. … Même primordial, vous auriez dû plier sous ma volonté. Vous auriez dû … »

\- « Mourir ? » termina Loki à sa place

Aphrodite se figea et Loki la fixa, une étrange lueur dans le regard

Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se libérer de ses rets …

\- « Avouez que ce serait dommage. » reprit-il plus sérieusement « Je suis le seul qui soit disposé à vous apprendre des choses qui vous seront utiles à vos frères et à vous. Et très franchement, nous savons tous deux que vous n'avez pas tenté de réduire mon âme en cendres juste pour vérifier que vos « pouvoirs » fonctionnaient sur un dieu tel que moi. Donc posez-moi directement vos questions »

Aphrodite le regarda interdite

\- « Y répondriez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle

Loki sourit

\- « J'essayerai de le faire le plus sincèrement possible en tout cas »

\- « Dit le dieu de la ruse … » rétorqua-t-elle

\- « Une réponse vaudra toujours plus que pas de réponse du tout » répondit-il avec un grand sourire

« _Par quel sortilège obscur elle, déesse de l'amour, échouait-elle à lui résister_ … » pensa-t-elle


End file.
